


Poslanie

by fluffyhorns_11_67



Series: Purpose séria [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Violence, Angelic Grace, Angst, Baby Shower, Bobby being a badass, Cas worried about his purpose, Crowley and Feelings, Daddy Issues, Dean and Cas becoming parents, Dean being romantic, Destiel - Freeform, Dickie being cute, Feels, Fluff, Gabriel being a badass, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, angel attacks, celestial pregnancy, established relationships - Freeform, hints of Crobby, lots of baby stuff, sex during pregnancy, the boys being hunted
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhorns_11_67/pseuds/fluffyhorns_11_67
Summary: Po vášnivej Valentínskej noci, sa ocitnú Dean a Castiel v chúlostivej situácii. V zhone sa snažia pripraviť na príchod ich dieťaťa, avšak Dean a Castiel  - samozrejme aj s pomocou Sama, Gabriela a a Bobbyho - sa musia pasovať aj s vonkajšími okolnosťami, ktoré sa vyhrážajú ublížením im.Príbeh právoplatne patrí @snailhair, ja ho len prekladám! Žiadam, aby ste si hneď na začiatku prečítali poznámku, ktorú som napísala, aby ste nič neľutovali :)





	1. Kapitola prvá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/gifts).



> Takže, vítam vás pri mojom novom príbehu, ktorý je prekladom najúžasnejšej série Purpose od Snailhair! :)  
> Rozhodla som sa na jeho preklad kvôli svojej závislosti na ňom, bezpodmienečne ho milujem a po autorkinom súhlase som sa rozhodla vydať ho tu na ao3.  
> Avšak uvedomujem si, že každý nemá rovnaké preferencie ako ja, preto vás všetkých chcem predom upozorniť na:  
> sexuálne scény a sexuálne narážky  
> a HLAVNE na Mpreg, čo ste si už mohli všimnúť v tagoch. Prosím, vyhľadajte si význam tohto prvku fanfikcii, pretože nie každý to má v láske - hoci aj tak by som vám odporučila tomu dať šancu, ani ja som tomu prv nechcela dať šancu, pretože temer všetky fanfikcie, ktoré som na tento štýl čítala boli hlúpe a vôbec nedávali zmysel. Táto však nie je ani hlúpa a absolútne nie je nezmyselná, pretože všetko to, čo potrebujete vedieť je vysvetlené. Ale i tak chápem, že to nemá rád každý, takže si prosím nechajte hlúpe pripomienky pre seba, pretože som vás už na začiatku upozorňovala. Kritika na môj preklad je samozrejme vítaná, avšak nezmyselné kritizovanie príbehu kvôli štýlu, ktorým je napísaný a kvôli dotyčného nepozornosti teda rozhodne nie je.  
> Ďakujem, že ste toto prečítali až do konca a prajem rovnako príjemné čítanie, aké som mala ja prvýkrát, čo som na toto narazila! :D

,,Takže si to ujasnime," zahundre Sam, popritom zvraští obočie, ,,Chceš, aby som nejako presvedčil Casa, aby tu zostal so mnou a Gabeom, kým ty vybehneš na nejaké náhodné miesto v lese, len aby si pripravil sakramentské rande?"

Dean sa široko uškrnul popri čom chytro strčil pár vecí do kufra Impaly. Dobre vedel, že jeho mladší brat nebude súhlasiť s jeho nápadom, avšak akosi mu na tom veľmi nezáležalo. Dean celú vec naplánoval už pred niekoľkými mesiacmi - všetko do posledného detailu. Absolútne nesmel dovoliť, aby čokoľvek jeho plány zničilo. Obzvlášť nie protivnosť jeho brata. 

,,Štyridsaťpäť minút, Sammy," uistil ho Dean, keď strčil obrovskú deku dovnútra kufra, ,,To je všetko, o čo ťa žiadam. Nanajvýš hodinu."

,,Ale Dean, veď je Valentín!" zamrnčal Sam potichu, posielajúc ustarostený pohľad k motelu neďaleko od nich, ,,vieš, tiež mám nejaké plány. Čo podľa teba mám robiť, hm? Preložiť celé svoje voľno?"

,,Len na štyridsaťpäť minút," zaškerí sa Dean.

Sam vydýchne namosúrený dych a založí si obe ruky okolo hrude. Chalan spravil skvelý dojem otrávenej gazdinej.

,,Skúšal si niekedy povedať _Gabrielovi_ , aby počkal štyridsaťpäť minút, Dean? Pretože ja áno. A nefungovalo to," zavrčí Sam.

Dean v rýchlosti dokončil nakladanie zvyšku vecí a postavil sa, aby mohol pozrieť bratovi priamo do očí. Veľmi chcel, aby Sam pochopil ako veľmi dôležité to preňho je. Mať tento večer s Casom preňho znamenalo naozaj veľa.

,,Sam, potrebujem, aby si bol moja opora," poklepe ho po rameni, ,,pozri, ak sa ti tu podarí udržať Casa na štyridsaťpäť minút, tak ti prisahám, že nás oboch neuvidíš do zajtrajška. Čo znamená, že ty a blondi budete mať celú motelovú izbu pre seba. Ako ti to znie teraz?"

Samov pohľad sa zjemnil takmer okamžite. Otočil hlavou, aby hodil pohľad na okno do ich motelovej izby temer obdivuhodne. Dean mohol celkom určite vidieť, ako sa kolieska otáčali v hlave jeho mladšieho brata. Zdalo sa, že Sam predtým ani nepomyslel na to, že bude mať izbu - a predovšetkým _Gabriela_ , a akokoľvek chce - celkom pre seba. A aj keď myšlienka na to, čo všetko spolu budú robiť sami bola preňho veľmi nepríjemná, vedel, že to Sama urobí šťastným. Mladší brat mu nakoniec opäť venoval pohľad a otrávene zasipel. 

,,Fajn," odsekne Sam, ,,spravím to. Ale ako presne očakávaš, že tu udržím Casa? Dobre vieš, že ťa nebude chcieť pustiť, ak..-"

,,Ahoj, Dean." 

Dean skoro poskočil, keď začul Casov hlas. Anjel sa opäť raz zjavil z ničoho nič vedľa Winchestrovcov na parkovisku, obaja zalapali po dychu od šoku - ani jeden z nich to nečakal, napriek tomu, že to Cas robí často.

V momente, čo zbadal Casove jasné modré oči, Dean rýchlo schmatol kufor a buchnutím ho zavrel, skrývajúc obsah vnútri. Cas na chvíľu zvedavo hodil pohľad na kufor, akoby nechápal, prečo ho Dean tak rýchlo zavrel. Do šľaka, to bolo tesné! Cas mu takmer zničil prekvapenie.

,,Plánuješ niekam ísť, Dean?" spýta sa anjel zdanlivo zmätený. 

,,Uh, hej! Vlastne áno, plánujem," riekne Dean rýchlo a zaloví vo vrecku kľúče, ,,musím, eh, ísť a vziať.."

,,Motorový olej?" ponúkne Sam nenápadne.

,,Motorový olej," chytro zopakuje Dean, posielajúc bratovi tajný ďakovný úsmev, ,,áno, musím ísť a zohnať voľajaký olej do impaly. Už ho vážne potrebuje."

Hneď po Deanovej otrasnej lži Cas pristúpil, akoby si chcel nastúpiť na miesto spolujazdca.

,,V tom prípade pôjdem s tebou," povie náhle Cas, znejúc vecne.

,,Nie!" vyhŕkne Dean a prudko schmatne obe jeho ruky, aby ho zastavil.

Pohľad na zmätok, a menšie ublíženie, v Casových očiach v ňom vyvolalo pocit viny. Ah, ako len nemal rád ten pohľad v jeho očiach! Ale Dean naozaj chcel, aby to bolo prekvapenie. Aby sa mu to podarilo, musí byť od neho preč len dokým to nezariadi.

,,N-nie, láska," odmietne Dean opäť, cítiac ako sa mu od nervozity nahrnula červeň do tváre, ,,môžeš tu na chvíľu ostať so Samom a Gabeom, ja sa o chvíľu vrátim. Navyše, ak sa čokoľvek stane, zavolám ťa. Dobre?" 

Výraz odkopnutého šteňaťa nikdy neopustil Casovu tvár. Vyzeral celkom zničene z pomyslenia, že s ním Dean nechce tráviť čas, hoci to vôbec nebola pravda. Bola to vlastne celková pointa jeho odchodu. 

,,V poriadku," zamumle Cas potichu, váhavo sa odtiahol z Deanovho zovretia, ,,počkám tu na teba. Dávaj si na seba pozor."

Dean potichu prehltol popritom, ako sa pozeral na to, ako sa Cas odtiahol, stále cítiac menšiu vinu. Človeče, Dean vážne potreboval, aby všetko fungovalo presne tak, ako malo, aby sa Cas necítil _takto_. Dean zovrel kľúče vo svojej dlani, mávajúc rukou na rozlúčku svojmu bratovi, ešte rýchlo pobozkal Casa na líce a zasadol za volant Impaly. Ešte pred tým, ako odišiel venoval Casovi posledný pohľad.

,,Načúvaj mi," požiadal Dean tesne pred tým, ako zatiahol kľúčom. 

Sam a Cas stáli vedľa seba, keď sa Dean pozrel do bočného zrkadielka. Hneď potom naštartoval auto a hodil ho do pohonu. Sammy viedol Casa smerom k ich motelovej izbe v momente, keď Dean zacúval do príjazdovej cesty. Cas celý ten čas pozoroval Impalu, zmätené modré oči takmer prilepené na aute, pery naklonené na dol od sklamania. Dean sa musel prinútiť, aby čelil ceste, keď Impala vycúvala z parkoviska, smerujúc na západ. _Nemaj obavy, Cas_ , pomyslel si Dean, _bude to stáť za to_.

Počas týchto niekoľkých mesiacov sa Dean a Cas veľmi zblížili. Celé sa to začalo v jednu náhodnú nedeľu, keď si Cas prezeral Deanov starý _Playboy's_ , pýtajúc sa veľmi osobné otázky. Po tej intímnej konverzácii Dean prišiel na to, že Casa náhle vidí v úplne inom svetle. Už to nebol ten podivínsky chlapík s krídlami. Z minúty na minútu sa Cas stal šialene atraktívnym. Netrvalo dlho a Dean sa pristihol pri tom, ako ho učí bozkávať sa. Jedno smerovalo k druhému, nakoniec sa dostali aj k sexu. A ešte k hovorení _'Ľúbim ťa'_ s absolútnou úprimnosťou. Práve teraz si Dean bol istý, že ich vzťah hraničí so záväzkom. Čo značilo termín 'ber všetko alebo nič'. A po prvýkrát v jeho živote bol Dean naozaj pripravený vziať si _všetko_. 

Deanovi len nedávno došlo, keď vrhol pohľad na kalendár, že on a Cas mávajú sex už niekoľko mesiacov, avšak neboli na jedinom rande. Dean vždy bol ten typ človeka, ktorý zvykol vynechať obed a rovno sa pustiť do dezertu - ale všetko bolo akosi iné s Casom. Dean zbožňoval ich pomalú predohru takmer rovnako ako sex samotný. Už len trávenie času s ním bola sranda - a teraz je Valentín, ten jeden deň v roku, ktorý pôsobil na ľudí tak, že bolo takmer povinné, aby ste vzali na rande osobu, ktorú ste najviac milovali. A Dean chcel Casa prekvapiť, chcel mu dať niečo skutočne špeciálne pre ich prvé skutočné _rande_ spolu.

Winchestrovci boli aktuálne v Južnej Kalifornii, už končili ich lov na upírov z ich prípadu - počasie vonku bolo perfektné. Bolo teplo a slnečno, na oblohe nebolo jediného mráčika. Slnko sa už usadzovalo na západe, kvôli silným oranžovým lúčom musel Dean zacloniť svoje oči popri jazde. Scénický výhľad priamo z diaľnice. Všetky tie veci v kufri budú mať skvelé využitie.

Bolo to asi len dvadsať minút predtým, než sa Dean dostal k lesu. Vyhliadka bola asi dva alebo tri míle pri lese na konci prašnej cesty. On a Sammy sa tu raz zastavili na obed, kvôli čomu bola táto lokalizácia takmer nezabudnuteľná, pretože to tam bolo prekvapivo krásne. Zaparkoval Impalu pri kraji, hneď po čom vybehol z auta a pristúpil ku kufru, aby mohol vytiahnuť všetky tie veci. Sakra, kľudne si niekto mohol pomyslieť, že ide zakopať telo či čo, ale pravda bola celkom iná. Teda, aspoň dnes nie..

S jasnou žiarou oranžových lúčov západu slnka, ktoré mu ešte vždy svietilo na cestu, Dean prešiel menšou cestičkou k impale, až kým sa nedostal na samý koniec vyhliadky. Stromy boli rozptýlene všade po obzore, avšak mali medzi sebou väčšiu vzdialenosť, presne takú, aká bolo potrebná na to, aby bolo vidno ten krásny výhľad na rieku, lesknúcu sa v pozostatkoch zo slnečných lúčov a na majestátne Kalifornské pohoria. Dean položil hromady jedla hneď vedľa piknikového stola, len aby to pretriedil.

Ako prvú schmatol deku, ktorú ukradol z Bobbyho domu, aby ju rozprestrel po zemi, ukrývajúc obrovský priestor tou kockovanou látkou. Chytro na ňu hodil pár vankúšov, tesne pred tým, ako vzal do rúk _kyticu_ ruží - áno, naozaj kúpil ruže, celú kyticu ruží, hoci len ako dekoráciu. Hneď potom ich začal jemne ničiť, otrhávajúc im hlavičky od stoniek, aby mohol jemné okvetné lupienky roztrúsiť po kockovanej deke. Dean sa uškrnul pri pohľade na svoje dielo, cítiac sa samoľúbo, keď pohľad pred ním vyzeral presne ako scéna z romanticky tematického filmu. Casovi sa to isto bude páčiť...

Po dokončení jeho práce s dekou Dean vzal do rúk menší chladič, ktorý bol vo veľkosti väčšej desiatovej dózy, dosť veľký na to, aby obsahoval pár pív a ľad. Položil chladič vedľa deky, pred tým ako sa natiahol po rádio, ktoré sedelo na piknikovom stole. Deanovi došlo, že nejaká jemná hudba mu pomôže na to, aby dal miestu potrebnú atmosféru. Z rádia hrali do povetria jemné melódie nejakého R&B, keď ho Dean nasmeroval k deke. Tichý zvuk sa ozýval až ku stromom, takže miesto znelo rovnako perfektne ako vyzeralo.

Dean opäť raz vrhol pohľad k svojmu dielu, cítiac hrdosť. Super, vyzeralo to skrátka úžasné. Krajinka, osvetlenie zapadajúceho slnka, hudba - nič z toho nemalo chybičku. Toto miesto bolo ako stvorené na ich oficiálne prvé rande. Ako na to tak pozeral, jeho pohľad padol aj na darček pre Casa, ako si sám hovie na piknikovom stole. Dean ho rýchlo schmatol do ruky, ktorú si náhle skryl za chrbát. Následne sa poslednýkrát nadýchol, vdychoval do pľúc čerstvý vzduch. Už bol najvyšší čas.

Najvyšší čas na to, aby zavolal Casa.

_**/*/*/*/*/** _

Castiel postával pri okne vyzerajúc na parkovisko, pohľad plný túžby. Za ním sa Sam s Gabrielom hrali akúsi stolnú hru, čo však bolo priďaleko od jeho osobných záujmov. Príliš sa zaoberal Deanovou absenciou na to, aby sa zúčastňoval akýchsi hravých aktivít.

,,Ha ha! Tvoje šance na výhru sú márne, chlapče! Už teraz vlastním všetky železnice!" skríkne Gabriel odrazu, mávajúc kartami pred Samovými očami.

,,Vlastníš väčšinu hracej dosky, Gabe. Už teraz je jasné, že prehrávam," zafrfle Sam, hoci jeho kútiky úst sú sformované do jemného úsmevu.

Castiel sa čo najlepšie snažil ignorovať Samovu a Gabrielovu konverzáciu, aby mu neuniklo keby náhodou okolo prefrčala Impala. Nebolo zvykom, aby Dean odmietol Castielovu spoločnosť. Po všetkom, čo urobili počas posledných niekoľkých mesiacov - vzájomné zdieľanie tajomstiev, preukázanie náklonnosti, účasť na vášnivom pohlavnom styku - Castiel predpokladal, že sa s Deanom stali neoddeliteľnou súčasťou seba samých. Ale možno tomu tak nebolo. Možno Dean stále potreboval čas sám pre seba a potreboval -

,,Hej, Cas," ozve sa náhle Deanov hlas v podobe modlitby, ,,potrebujem ťa."

Bez zaváhania Castiel okamžite priletel na miesto, kde sa mal Dean nachádzať. Zjavil sa na lesnatej oblasti, kde slnko už pomaly pohlcovali tiene hôr v diaľke. Okamžite pohľadom vyhľadal Deana, dúfajúc, že nemá dajaké problémy. Avšak Dean bol v perfektnom poriadku. Castiel ho našiel pri piknikovom stole s oboma rukami za chrbtom, na tvári úsmev a v jeho nefritových očiach sa mihotalo nadšenie.

Castiel k nemu podišiel bližšie, cítiac však zmätenie. Prečo bol Dean tu, v tejto zalesnenej oblasti? Prečo nekupoval motorový olej, ako mu povedal? Prečo bola na zemi deka a prečo boli na nej položené okvetné lístky? Castiel sa vrátil späť k Deanovej tvári, kde v jeho výraze spozoroval tajnú hrdosť. Zdá sa, že Dean starostlivo sleduje Castielovu reakciu a pozerá sa na to, ako sa anjel pasoval s okolím so zle krytou zvedavosťou.

,,No? Čo si o tom myslíš?" zaškerí sa Dean, popri čom jednou rukou ukáže na priestranstvo okolo nich. 

Castiel sa znovu rozhliadne a všetkému venuje detailnejší pohľad. Prečo potreboval Dean jeho názor na toto miesto? Bol Dean zodpovedný za jeho upokojujúci vzhľad?

,,Ty..to ty si toto urobil?" spýta sa zmätene.

,,Presne tak," odvetí Dean pyšne a trochu sa uvoľní.

,,Prečo?" opýta sa Castiel znovu.

,,Pretože je Valentín," vysvetľuje Dean.

Castiel sa díval na Deana, keď sa k nemu priblížil. A síce bol rád, že sa Dean správal tak šťastne, avšak stále si nebol istý tým, čo sa okolo neho dialo.

,,Myslel som si, že potrebuješ motorový olej pre Impalu, Dean," zamumle Castiel, na čo mu bolo odpoveďou Deanov dramatický povzdych a jeho prevrátenie očí. 

S ešte stále jednou rukou za chrbtom, sa k nemu nahol a voľnou rukou ho potiahol za kabát, aby si ho pritiahol bližšie k sebe. 

,,Nie, Cas," vyhlási Dean, ,,prišiel som sem, aby som nám našiel útulné miesto v lese."

,,Ale _prečo?_ " spytuje sa ešte stále zvedavo Castiel.

,,Aby som ti mohol ukázať toto krásne miesto," odpovie Dean.

Jemným ťahom ho odtiahne na stranu, nechávajúc slnečné lúče nájsť si ich cestu k jeho tvári. Z poza hôr v diaľke bolo slnko sotva vidieť, a predsa si jeho lúče našli Castielovu tvár. Jeho zlaté až oranžové lúče osvetľovali rieku, ktorá sa v ich žiare trblietala. Castiela ohromilo majestátne dielo jeho otca, pozoroval to všetko v nemom úžase. Dean mal pravdu. Bolo to naozaj 'úžasné'.

Castiel zrazu zacítil Deanovu ruku, ako ho objímala okolo pásu, zatiaľ čo obaja pozorovali výhľad pred nimi. O chvíľu na zacíti jeho vlhké pery na jeho ušnom lalôčiku. 

,,A dať ti toto," ozve sa znovu, Castiel zvraštil obočie.

Deanova druhá ruka sa zjavila pred ním, aby mu ponúkla väčší predmet. Bol to predmet v tvare valca, zabalený do žltej papierovej tkaniny, zdobený bielou stuhou. Potom, čo venoval Deanovi zvedavý pohľad, Castiel opatrne vzal predmet z Deanovej ruky a pozrel sa na neho s úžasom. Prečo mu to Dean dal? Na čo to bolo?

,,Otvor to," naliehal Dean, ešte stále objímajúc ho zo zadu.

Aj keď bol ešte stále trochu zmätený všetkým, čo sa odohrávalo, Castiel urobil to, o čo ho Dean prosil a jemne roztrhol žltý hodvábny papier z pevného predmetu. Pred ním sa v zovretí jeho dlane nachádzala neveľká fľaša medu, naplnená takmer do pätiny fľaše. Zlatá kvapalina takmer žiarila vo svetle slnečných lúčov, slnko presvietilo číre sklo a osvetľovalo jantárový obsah. Castielova čeľusť padla od prekvapenia, zatiaľ čo jeho oči stále venovali pohľad fľaši medu. Otázkou bolo, kde získal Dean taký dokonalý exemplár Božieho diela?

,,Našiel som to u toho farmára v Nebraske pred niekoľkými dňami," odpovedal Dean na Castielovu nevypovedanú otázku, ,,páči sa ti to?"

,,Veľmi, Dean," vydýchne Castiel užasnuto, pokúšajúc sa nájsť jeho oči, ,,ale prečo si mi to dal?" 

Deanov úsmev sa zjemnil, tvár ožiarená oranžovou žiarou zo západu slnka.

,,To pretože ťa ľúbim, Cas," odpovie jednoducho, jeho ruka prešla z jeho bokov pomalým pohybom k jeho bruchu, ,,a pretože je to naše prvé rande a ja chcem, aby si bol šťastný."

,,Rande?" zopakuje Cas.

Ešte nikdy pred ním nepoužil slovo rande v takomto kontexte. Dean si očividne všimol jeho zmätenia, prečo mu to v rýchlosti vysvetlil.

,,Áno, rande. Veď vieš, keď sú dvaja ľudia spolu a robia niečo zábavné," replikoval Dean.

Castiel vstrebal informáciu, ktorú mu Dean ponúkol, aby z toho jeho mozog vyvodil výsledok.

,,Robiť niečo zábavné..myslíš tým sex?" šepne Castiel, zdalo sa, že sa humor v Deanovych očiach vytratil. Obzrel si celú Castielovu tvár a matne si oblizol pery. Castiel sa nazdával, že jeho humor nahradilo vzrušenie.

,,Áno," odpovie Dean nakoniec, ,,chcem povedať, ak teda chceš.."

Castiel cítil, akoby jeho srdce začalo biť rýchlejšie pri pohľade do Deanových smaragdových očí. Áno, sex s Deanom bola jedna z jeho najobľúbenejších činností. Ak teda to rande pozostávalo z trávením času s osobou, ktorú miloval a následne mať sex s ňou, tak to potom skutočne bolo perfektné rande.

Namiesto odpovede sa naklonil a zajal jeho pootvorené pery vo vrúcnom bozku. V teple z pozostávajúcich slnečných lúčov, sa Deanove prsty dostali až k jeho gombíkom a začali ich postupne rozopínať, chcel dráždiť jeho holú kožu popri ich náruživom bozku. Castiel sa na chvíľu odtiahol, len aby vložil nádobu s medom do bezpečia jedného z vreciek na jeho kabáte, potom ho opatrne položil ku deke - chcel, aby bol jeho nový darček v bezpečí ešte pred tým, než sa ich oboch celkom mocní to vzrušenie a vášeň. Castiel vedel, že on a Dean majú tendenciu byť pri sexe dosť intenzívny, preto nechcel, aby sa nedopatrením krehká nádoba s medom rozbila.

Viac a viac oblečenia postupne mizlo z ich tiel ešte pred tým, ako ho Dean nasmeroval k deke s roztrúsenými lupienkami za ním. V čase, keď obaja dopadli na deku boli obaja bez tričiek, obnažené hrude sa o seba treli, rovnako ako ich nohy s rastúcim vzrušením medzi nimi. Castiel si všimol jemnú hudbu, ktorá hrala neďaleko od nich, prečo sa otočil, aby venoval rádiu vedľa seba krátky pohľad, čo Dean využil na to, aby ho mu ešte stále bozkával úst pokračujúc nižšie ku krku, ukazujúc mu jeho náklonnosť v ich vášnivej predohre.

Castiel však ešte chvíľu pozeral na rádio, cítiac sa trochu zahanbený. Dean naozaj urobil toto rande dokonalé. Dokonca vzal do úvahy aj to, že nikde v okolí nebude žiaden zvuk, okrem žblnkania rieky, a tak im tam dal rádio, aby naplnilo nemú arénu tichou hudbou. Dean boli voči nemu tak pozorný vo všetkom, zatiaľ čo on takmer v ničom. Taktiež mu chcel dať čosi na revanš, cítil sa takmer strašne, aj keď ho Dean ešte stále obsypával bozkmi.

,,Aj ja chcem pre teba čosi spraviť," zvolá Castiel odrazu, sadajúc si, aby mu mohol pozrieť do tváre.

Dean mu práve rozpínal nohavice, keď sa obaja posadili na deke, okolo nich ešte vždy slnilo slnko. Dean naňho zvedavo pozrel, nechávajúc obe jeho ruky na Castielových bokoch. 

,,Uh..dobre," zamumle Dean a pozrie mu do očí, ,,a čo také?"

Castiel prehltol hrču v jeho krku. Uh, túto časť plánu nedomyslel. Vedel, že by preňho spravil čokoľvek na svete, avšak v danú chvíľu nemal poňatia, čo by to mohlo byť. Možnože Dean bude nápaditejší ako on.

,,A čo keby by si mi navrhol, čo chceš _ty?_ " odvetí Castiel opatrne, rukou ho pohladí po teplom líci. 

Dean naňho pozrel s nepredstieraným vzrušením, zreničky rozšírené, prebúdzajúc v Castielovi dojem, že už si rozmyslel, čo by od neho mohol chcieť. Dean si dával načas s odpoveďou, pred tým ako prehovoril venoval jeho palcu vlhký bozk.

,,Hm...čo keby si mi ukázal svoje krídla?" 

Anjel naňho prekvapene zažmurkal. _Krídla?_ Dean _naozaj_ chcel vidieť jeho krídla? A počas sexu? Samotná myšlienka na to ho akoby posunula na okraj. Ľudia neboli schopní odolať pohľadu pravej tváre anjelov. Samotný prejav zobrazovania anjelskej milosti spôsobilo človeku fyzické, nezvratné poškodenie. A Castiel nemohol zniesť myšlienku, že by sa kvôli nemu Deanovi čosi stalo.

Ešte keď o tom Castiel premýšľal, Dean si už rozopínal nohavice, zúfalo snažiac sa ich zbaviť. Anjel sa posunul na deke, aby mu dožičil trocha viac miesta a snažil sa vytriediť si myšlienky. Áno, ukazovanie svojej milosti bolo nebezpečné. Ale možno že by mohol ukázať len jej malú časť. Ak Dean chce vidieť len jeho krídla, tak by anjel mohol ukázať len nepatrnú časť jeho pravej podoby, čo by hádam nemalo spraviť nijaké škody. Ukáže mu presne toľko, koľko mu jeho milosť dovolí bez toho, aby Deanovi ublížil.

Keď si zvliekol zvyšky oblečenia, čo na ňom zostali - a hojným množstvom slín -, Castiel rýchlo roztiahol nohy pre Deanove boky a nasmeroval jeho erekciu k jeho úzkemu otvoru. Deanove láskavé oči sa vpíjali do výjavu seba vstupujúc do Castiela, kým sa uvoľnil na jeho masívnom úde. 

Robili to už toľko krát, že Castiel bol v skutku zvyknutý na ten pocit, ako sa jeho otvor roztváral po Deanovej erekcii - teraz však bol jeho nepokoj silnejší ako kedykoľvek predtým. Tak veľmi sa bál, že Deanovi nedopatrením ublíži - tak neistý vlastnou vôľou udržať v sebe to, čo tam ostať má. _Nemaj obavy_ , pomyslel si Castiel, _neublížiš Deanovi. Všetko bude v poriadku_.  
V snahe dbať na svoju vlastnú radu sa len krátko pomrvil v Deanovom lone pred tým, než dovolil svojej milosti preraziť cez jeho schránku na povrch. 

Rádio, sediace pri deke kdesi pri nich, začalo vydávať silné statické signály keď Castiel odhalil svoju pravú podobu. Jeho telo začalo jemne žiariť, vietor okolo nich sa zdvihol a začal prúdiť v podobe jemného vánku, listy na stromoch okolo nich mierne viali. Pod ním Deanovi priam padla sánka pri sledovaní, ako sa jeho milosť vynárala z jeho schránky. Anjel sa opäť jemne pohol smerom dolu, v snahe podnietiť si jeho erekciu keď opatrne roztiahol svoje krídla.

,,No do riti," šepol Dean ohúrene, celkom bez dychu.

Castiel by aj súhlasil s jeho vyhlásením, ak by sám nebol tak ohromený. Cítil totiž úplne _všetko_. Cítil, každú jednu prachovú čiastočku, ktorá sa pohybovala vzduchom a náhle sa ocitla ich vdychovaním aj v pľúcach, cítil najmenší posun každého chlpu, ktorý sa pohyboval na jeho tele, a vietor, ktorý prúdil cez každé jedno pierko na jeho krídlach. Cítil každú jednu líniu Deanovho odtlačku prsta, ktorý sa pohyboval na jeho koži a počul jeho srdce, ako statne bilo v strede jeho hrudného koša - no predovšetkým cítil jeho pulzujúcu erekciu, prenikajúcu do jeho tela plnou silou.

,,Ah!" skríkol Castiel, jeho hlas sa vrátil ako ozvena spomedzi stromov, ,, _Dean!_ "

Ten prekvitajúci zvuk spôsobil explóziu rádia v ich blízkosti, trocha vyplnil priestor okolo nich svojimi pozostatkami. Dean sa od toho odtiahol ďalej. Obaja sa už teraz hýbali - Castiel smerom nadol a Dean prirážal, vytvárajúc tak stabilný a potešujúci rytmus. Castiel zaklonil hlavu od extázy toľkej rozkoše, keď ho Deanova mocná ruka pritiahla ešte bližšie následne ostávajúc na jeho chrbte. Ah, cítil sa úžasne.  
Dean už celkom tvrdo prirážal, stonal a vzdychol toľkým vzrušením, a priložil svoje vlhké pery na jeho hruď, zanechávajúc za sebou pár vlhkých bozkov. Všetko bolo tak vzrušujúce, až sa Castiel ocitol na pokraji orgazmu, stačilo len veľmi málo aby ho dosiahol. 

,,Do riti, Cas," zastoná Dean, keď zakloní hlavu, aby sa naňho mohol pozerať pritom, ako sa pohyboval, ,,ahh, áno zlato!"

Bez varovania zacítil, ako doňho vrážala jeho erekcia a zalapal po dychu, keď zacítil jeho teplé semeno, ktoré sa uvoľnilo do jeho vnútra. Deanova tvár bola napätá potešením, keď ešte naposledy prirazil, pretrvávajúc vo vlastnej eufórii. Už len pohľad na Deana, ako dosiahol vyvrcholenie ho dostala do jeho vlastného.

,, _Dean_ ," vzdychol, jeho hlas sa mu zadrhol v krku.

Veľkolepá vlna potešenia prebehla jeho telom, krídla sa mu otriasli a erekcia pulzovala. Na chvíľu sa obával, že by jeho pravá podoba mohla náhle opustiť jeho schránku a Deanovi tak ublížiť. Našťastie hneď ako ho opustila tá vlna rozkoše si Deana obzrel a zistil, že je v perfektnom poriadku. Dean mu obsypával krk aj rameno bozkami, dovoliac Castielovi cítiť každú jednu trhlinku v jeho suchých perách. Keďže chcel, aby Dean aj ostal nepoškodený jeho milosťou, tak sa rozhodol vrátiť svoju milosť bezpečne späť do jeho tela, zatvárajúc krídla a nechávajúc žiaru jeho tela pomaly vyblednúť.

Už keď bola jeho milosť bezpečne vnútri, sa Castiel náhle cítil neuveriteľne slabý. Nechal svoje telo padnúť od vyčerpania do Deanovho náručia, ktorý ho hneď uchopil a položil na deku, ukladajúc ho bližšie k sebe. Obaja chvíľu ležali celkom bez slova, snažiac sa po orgazme chytiť dych. Sladko voňajúce okvetné lístky boli roztrúsené všade okolo nich, aj medzi ich tvárami, ktoré od seba boli len pár metrov. Ani jeden z nich si ich nevšímal, zízajúc tomu druhému hlboko do očí.

,,Páni," vydýchne Dean, objímajúc ho v horizontálnej polohe, ,,tak toto je najlepší Valentínsky darček."

Castiel sa naširoko usmial pri tej vďačnosti v Deanovom hlase, cítiac hrdosť. Bol rád, že mu dal presne toľko radosti, koľko mu dal on sám. Keď sa ešte obaja snažili lapiť dych, Castiel zistil, že slnko už zapadlo. Mesiac s hviezdami sa už začínali vynímať na tmavej oblohe nad nimi, lemujúce les jemnou žiarou. Deanova krásna tvár sa leskla od potu v tej žiare keď ho hladil po holom chrbte.

,,Čo budeme robiť teraz, Dean?" spýta sa anjel mysliac si, že Dean má naplánované ešte niečo na dnešný večer.

Dean sa utiahol do pohodlnej pozície na chrbte, jedna jeho ruka ostala na Castielovom tele, potom už venoval pohľad mesiacu a hviezdam nad nimi.

,,Navrhujem, aby sme tu ostali a pozorovali hviezdy," zašeptá Dean, na tvári jemný úsmev.

Castiel sa vnoril do Deanovho objatia a zopakoval Deanove počínanie, venujúc oblohe svoju pozornosť. 

Zo stromov začínali vylietať aj svetlušky, ktoré ožarovali atmosféru so žltkastou žiarou. Pohľad na to bol tak krásny - ale aj so všetkou úžasnou krásou prírody pred ním, stále bol jeho obľúbený obraz Deanovo nahé telo, ktoré vdychovalo a vydychovalo vedľa neho. 

,,Ľúbim ťa, Cas."

Castiel nadvihol hlavu nad zvukom Deanovho tichého hlasu. V jeho očiach sa zrkadlila len čistá úprimnosť, tvár mal uvoľnenú pokojom popritom, ako naňho pozeral, hlavu položenú na svojom vankúši. 

,,Aj ja ťa ľúbim, Dean," odvetí Cas rovnako ticho.

Odpoveďou preňho bol Deanov široký úsmev, čo bolo posledné čo videl predtým, ako svoju hlavu usalašil na Deanovej paži. Mnohé myšlienky prechádzali jeho mysľou, keď ležal nahý na deke vedľa jeho obľúbenej osoby. Krátko premýšľal nad Otcovým dokonalým dielom, pričom pomyslel aj na pohár s medom, ktorý od Deana dostal a dospel k záveru, že ich prvé rande bolo perfektné.

Ale popri hlbokom premýšľaní zacítil Castiel čosi zvláštne vo svojom vnútri. Bolo to tak slabulinké, žeby kľudne mohol poprieť, že to zacítil - bolo to ako slabučké chvenie, pochádzajúce z hĺbky jeho bruška. Anjel sa zamrvil na deke, pokladajúc ruku na spodnú časť jeho brucha, zatiaľ čo zmätene žmurkol na hviezdy.

Čo spôsobilo to zvláštne chvenie?


	2. Kapitola druhá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuž, po týždni sa hlásim znovu :)  
> Hoci mám kapitoly predpísané, myslím, že by bolo najlepšie ich vydávať týždeň po týždni :D...uhm....užite si to?

Dean párkrát zatrúbil, keď už Impala stála pred Samovou motelovou izbou. Bolo desať hodín ráno a už bolo jasno a slnečno, najlepší čas vyraziť. Dean vážne dúfal, že boli hotoví s čímkoľvek, čo na Valentína robili, pretože jediné, čo vážne nechcel bolo vystúpiť z auta a zaklopať na dvere do ich izby. 

,,Myslíš, že už sú hore?" spýta sa Dean a venuje svojmu anjelovi krátky pohľad.

Cas sedel vedľa Deana na predom sedadle, s hlavou naklonenou dolu. V rukách zvieral fľašu s medom, obe ruky ovisnuté v jeho lone, pohľad prilepený na fľašu, avšak jeho oči boli prázdne. Bolo to, akoby sa jeho pohľad priam vpíjal do tej jantárovej tekutiny, vyzeral, že nad niečim tuho premýšľal, zatiaľ čo jemne držal fľašu v zovretí jeho dlane. 

Dean bol zvyknutý na Casovo čudné správanie. Vedel, že sa občas strácal vo svojich vlastných myšlienkach, premýšľajúc o zmysle života a tak. Ale dnes Casovo mlčanie vyzeralo čudnejšie ako kedykoľvek predtým. Odkedy sa zobudili v lese - a v rýchlosti sa obliekli, aby sa vyhli pohľadov ranných bežcov - Cas neprehovoril ani slovo. Celé ráno bol ticho, ako dieťa, na ktoré nakričali jeho rodičia. Už to Deana vážne začínalo desiť.

,,Hej," šepol Dean a natiahol ruku, aby ju následne položil na jeho stehno, ,,v pohode?"

Cas zodvihol hlavu, keď zacítil Deanov dotyk, ale jeho pozornosť sa presunula z fľaše v rukách na dvere motelu pred nimi. Dean nasledoval jeho príklad a pozrel smerom k motelu z kadiaľ už putovali Sam a Gabriel k autu. Obaja držali svoje batožiny, usmievajúc sa a chichotajúc sa ako školáčky, oblečenie, čo sa vlnilo na ich telách bolo celkom dokrčené a ich vlasy trčali na všetky svetové strany. Uh, prečo to musia robiť tak bolestne jasné, že mali sex? Nemohli by byť aspoň trošku diskrétnejší, ako Dean s Casom?

Gabrielov pes - menší Jack Russell, ktorého z nejakého dôvodu nazvali 'Dickie' - sa rozbehol z izby za nimi, v ústach zvieral tú odpornú starú hračku losa. Bože, tá plyšová hračka mala už všetko dobré za sebou. Bola obnosená a stará, sotva držala pohromade. Ale Dickie ju aj tak všade nosil so sebou, akoby to bola láska jeho psieho života. 

Sam s Gabrielom strčili svoje veci do kufra a nasadli do zadného sedadla, ich pes ich bez okolkov nasledoval, sadajúc si do Gabrielovho lona.

,,Ránko hrdličky," zanôti Gabriel na Casa a Deana v otravne vysokom podtóne, ,,tak čo, bola včera Valentínska kefovačka? Pretože u nás teda rozhodne áno."

,, _Gabe!_ " vyštekne Sam, tvár červená od zahanbenia.

,,Čo je? Veď to predsa nie je žiadne tajomstvo, Sammy," bráni sa Gabriel, ,,bol predsa Valentín! Som si viac ako istý, že aj oni mali včera vášnivý sex, všakže?"

,,Ugh, prečo proste nesklapneš?" zavrčí Dean, cúvajúc Impalou z parkoviska.

,,Vidíš?" uškrnie sa Gabriel a názorne ukáže na predné sedadlo, ,,priam z nich kričí 'sex'!"

Dean sa snažil, ako najlepšie vedel, aby ignoroval Gabriela a tie jeho nikdy nekončiace sa kecy, zatiaľ čo sa snažil venovať plnú pozornosť diaľnici. Dokonca sa aj nahol k rádiu a zapol ho, dúfajúc, že hudba z neho prekričí archanjelov otravný hlas. Impalou zaznela jedna z pesničiek klasického rocku a Dean vrhol ďalší pohľad na Casa. Modrooký anjel sa vrátil k prázdnemu zízaniu na fľašu s medom, oči stále rovnako prázdne a ústa sformované do tenkej čiary. Dean k nemu natiahol ruku a položil mu ju na koleno, ukazujúc mu svoju náklonnosť a dokazujúc, že je pri ňom. A našťastie sa Cas len pomrvil na sedadle a položil svoju ruku na tú Deanovu.

Aj keď ho stále trápili ustarostené myšlienky o Casovi, Dean sa snažil venovať všetku svoju pozornosť na cestu, vediac, že majú pred sebou ešte dlhú cestu. Bobby potreboval pomoc s akýmsi prípadom v Južnej Dakote, preto Deanovi napadlo, že by mohli zamieriť aj na sever. A niekoľko hodín bolo všetko v poriadku. Dean šoféroval, Cas ostal ticho, Sam s Gabrielom hrali nejaké hry, aby zahnali nudu a Dickie si pospal.

Až pri hranici do Utahu si Dean všimol, ako veľmi bledý Cas bol.

Anjelova tvár bola bledá ako sneh, čelo sa mu lesklo od potu. Cas sa taktiež tak trochu triasol na jeho sedadle, jednou rukou kŕčovito zvieral kľučku od dvier auta, druhou svoje sedadlo. Dean už len sotva sledoval diaľnicu pred ním, stále hádzal očkom ustarostené pohľady po Casovi. Vyzeralo to, akoby mal namále k vracaniu - akoby sa naozaj veľmi snažil zvládnuť cestu na horskej dráhe bez toho, aby hodil tyčku. Dean sa opäť raz nahol a zovrel jeho koleno vo svojej dlani.

,,Hej," prehovoril popri hlučnej hudbe, ktorá sa ozývala z rádia, ,,čo sa deje, láska?"

Cas neotvoril ústa, aby mu odpovedal na jeho otázku. Namiesto toho zavrtel hlavou a zavrel oči, akoby to rozprávanie mohlo ešte zhoršiť. A skutočnosť, že Cas nechcel rozprávať len zväčšila Deanovo znepokojenie. Prečo vyzeral tak choro? Bolo to tou cestou? Bolo to autom? Možnože anjel potreboval prestávku od neustálej cesty autom alebo čosi také. 

Chcel dožičiť Casovi státie nohami pevne na zemi, a tak sa rozhodol zabočiť, a auto zaparkovať pri prvej reštaurácii, ktorú našiel. Sam s Gabrielom nadšene vyskočili z auta, aby sa ponaťahovali na rannom slnku. Ale Cas sa sotva pohol. Len otvoril svoje temer sklenené oči, aby sa porozhliadol. Dean ho povzbudivo štuchol a vyliezol z auta.

,,No poď, Cas. Dáme si burger," prisvedčil Dean.

Hoci vyzeral trocha váhavo, napriek tomu v sebe nazbieral energiu na to, aby odložil fľašu s medom do vrecka a vyšiel z auta, nasledujúc všetkých ostatných. Dean ho vzal za ruku hneď ako bol dostatočne blízko, smerujúc ich oboch k reštaurácii s tuhým zovretím. Ale v momente ako vstúpili dovnútra, z kadiaľ do nich pikantná vôňa jedla vrazila ako nákladiak, sa Casova ruka vytrhla jeho zovretiu. Dean sotva videl záblesk anjelovho kabátu, keď preletel okolo neho smerujúc do ľavého kútu reštaurácie. Dean sledoval ako Casova silueta mizla v diaľke a uvedomil si, že anjel bežal na toalety.

,,Cas?" zvolá Dean, bežiac dovnútra za ním. 

Keď vošiel dovnútra nemohol uveriť tomu, čo videl. Cas - anjel, nebeská bytosť, ktorá nemusela jesť, spať či celkovo robiť čokoľvek _ľudské_ \- sa práve skláňal nad umývadlom a zvracal. Fluorescenčné svetlo nad ich hlavami nepríjemne bzučalo, keď Cas vzal všetku silu, čo v sebe našiel a narovnal sa. Jeho bledé ruky sa slabo prichytili porcelánového drezu, kým ešte stále zvracal do umývadla. Dean nevedel, čo má robiť. Čo by len mohol urobiť? Nikdy nevedel, že anjeli mohli byť takto chorí.

Po toľkom vracaní Cas vyzeral, akoby mal v tú sekundu skolabovať. Dean k nemu hneď pribehol, aby ho zachytil vo svojich rukách, opatrne pokladajúc ho na zem. Kľakol si na dlaždice vedľa Casa a prstami mu prešiel po bledej tvári, cítiac sa celkom bezmocne. 

,,Cas, čo sa to do pekla deje?" vydýchne Dean, utierajúc mu pot z čela, ,,hovor so mnou, dočerta."

Dean sa natiahol, aby uchopil papierovú utierku z dávkovača a utrel Casovi ústa, kým čakal na to, kedy anjel začne rozprávať. Ale Sam a Gabriel vtrhli do miestnosti za nimi skôr, než Cas mohol začať hovoriť. Sam si okamžite kľakol vedľa Deana na zem, zatiaľ čo Gabe venoval umývadlu detailnejší pohľad.

,,Čo sa deje?" spýta sa Sammy.

,,No fuj. Niekto si musel vypočuť nový album od Justina Biebera, pretože hodili tyčku do umývadla," zamumle Gabriel.

,,Casovi je zle. To je všetko, čo viem," odpovie Dean Samovi, ignorujúc Gabrielovu hlúpu poznámku a chytil Casovu tvár do oboch rúk, ,,pozri sa na mňa, Cas. Povedz mi, čo sa deje."

Casove lesklé oči párkrát zažmurkali pred tým, než chytil Deanove ruky do tých svojich. Bože, vyzeral tak chorý. Cas ťažko prehltol, než otvoril ústa a po prvýkrát v ten deň prehovoril.

,,Niečo...nie je v poriadku," priznal hlbokým hlasom.

,,Čo nepovieš, Casafras," preruší ho náhle Gabriel, ,,vygrcal si do umývadla hotový štát Idaho. Čo takého si dneska jedol, hm? Nepovedz mi, že si zase dostal chuť na duše a rozhodol sa opäť otvoriť Očistec."

,,Nie," vydýchne Cas, ,,Ja..nič som nejedol."

,,Nuž, kedy si sa začal cítiť zle, Cas?" opýta sa Sam.

Cas znova zavrel oči a hlavu si oprel o Deanove ruky. Dean sledoval svojho anjela a želal si, aby mohol spraviť niečo preto, aby sa Cas cítil lepšie.

,,Bolo to minulú noc," prehovorí Cas nakoniec, ,,hneď po.."

Anjelov hlas sa zadrhol v jeho hrdle a on otvoril oči, aby ich mohol znovu otvoriť a hodiť pohľad na Deana. Do jeho líc sa nahrnul rumenec, keď v miestnosti nastalo ticho. Cas nepotreboval dopovedať svoju vetu. Vyzeralo to tak, že všetci presne vedeli o tom, čo mu behalo po rozume - to však nezastavilo Gabriela na to, aby to nevyslovil nahlas. 

,,Po Valentínskej kefovačke?" dokončí archanjel zaňho.

Obaja Winchestrovci mu poslali krátky otrávený pohľad, avšak Cas kývol hlavou v Deanových rukách. Po anjelovej odpovedi sa Dean cítil zmätene. Ako sa mohol niekto - obzvlášť anjel - cítiť zle len po sexe? On a Cas včera nič divné nezjedli. A už vôbec včera do seba nestrkali žiadne divné objekty. Tak prečo sa Cas cítil tak zle?

,,Možno si včera využil príliš veľa energie," rozmýšľa Sam nahlas, jeho tvár celkom červená.

,,Alebo si možno tehotný," dodá Gabriel.

Dean zagúľal očami a vydýchol nasrdený dych predtým, ako sa otočil a venoval Gabrielovi vraždiaci pohľad. Tehotný? Naozaj? Uh, vážne starý vtip. Dean už mal vážne po krk toho blonďavého bastarda a tých jeho nezmyslov, ktoré do nich furt blúznil. 

,,Pozri, upišťanec," vyštekne po ňom Dean, ,,ak toto nezačneš brať vážne, tak ťa-."

,,Ja to myslím vážne!" skočí mu Gabriel do reči, ,,malátnosť, citlivosť na rôzne pachy, zvracanie - to všetko je ranná nevoľnosť, kamoško!"

,,Gabriel, myslím, že ti uniklo, že Cas je muž. Nemôže otehotnieť," pripojí sa Sam do konverzácie, kradnúc Deanovi slová priamo z úst.

,,A je taktiež aj anjel, paroháč," odvetí Gabriel, dramaticky klipkajúc mihalnicami, ,,veď vieš, nebeská bytosť? Veľmi mocná? Kozmická? A predovšetkým _bez pohlavia?_ " 

Deanov rozčúlený pohľad sa časom rozpustil na pohľadu šoku a zmätenia. _Bez pohlavia?_ Úplne zabudol na tú časť Casovho bytia. Ale to predsa ešte nič neznamenalo, nie? No a čo, že Cas nemal nijaké špecifické pohlavie. To ešte neznamenalo, že mohol otehotnieť. Nie, veď to bolo smiešne!

,,Počkaj chvíľu," zamumle Sam, znejúc zvedavo, ,,chceš tým povedať, že by Cas hypoteticky mohol byť tehotný, pretože je anjel?"

,,Nie. Chcem tým povedať, že Cas aj tehotný pravdepodobne je, pretože náš úžasný Deanie si včera zabudol nasadiť kondóm. Nože povedzte, robili ste včera niečo inak? Napríklad, čo ja viem, bláznili sa s milosťou?"

Deanova čeľusť takmer padla na podlahu. Oh, Bože! Krídla! A ešte celé to žiarenie! Mali sex pritom ako Cas využíval svoju milosť! Hoci Gabrielove slová do seba zapadali, aj tak Dean odmietal veriť jedinému slovu, ktoré opustilo Gabrielove ústa. Cas nebol tehotný! Toto nebola ranná nevoľnosť! Gabriel sa len snažil všetko rozmazať, tak ako vždy! Trickster sa jednoducho opäť správal ako kolosálny magor.

,, _On nie je tehotný_ ," vybrechne Dean, jeho hlas ozývajúc sa po toaletách.

,,Oh, tak počkať! Upokoj sa tiger," Gabriel zdvihne ruky v obrannom geste, ,,nie je to moja vina, že tvoje zručnosti vytiahnuť sú slabé! Hmm. Zaujímalo by ma, či sa starému Singerovi niekde po tom jeho dvore neváľa nejaký ultrazvukový stroj. Možnože by sme to mohli využiť a vidieť-"

,,Ak okamžite nesklapneš, prisahám, že ti ruky, nohy dolámem!" vyhráža sa Dean, už viac nemohol počúvať tie Gabrielove kecy.

,,Dean."

Dean sa otočil k miestu, z kade začul vychádzať Casov tichý hlas. Modrooký anjel bol bledší než predtým, koža sotva pojala dostatok farby na to, aby Cas vyzeral ako človek. Ale jeho oči boli otvorené a plné života. Bolo jasné, že Cas počúval všetky tie Gabrielove nezmysly, pretože jeho výraz bol plný obáv a znepokojenia. Dean ho jemne palcom pohladil po líci, dúfajúc, že ho tým aspoň trochu upokojí.

,,Všetko je v poriadku, Cas," utešoval ho, ,,Nepočúvaj ho. Ako vždy sa správa ako-."

,,Dean," preruší ho Cas, v očiach sa mu zrkadlila úprimnosť, ,,myslím, že by sme mali zájsť za Bobbym."

Dean mu venoval znepokojený pohľad, cítiac sa zmätene. Zájsť za Bobbym? Počkať, vážne Cas súhlasil s celým tým Gabrielovým nonsensom? Vážne chcel zájsť za Bobbym, len aby sa ho spýtal na poondiaty ultrazvukový stroj? Naozaj Cas veril tomu, že by mohol byť tehotný? 

Anjel naňho pozrel s nepoddajnou odvahou, odmietajúc odvrátiť svoje rozhodnutie.

,,Dobre. Tak teda poďme," vyprskne Dean, zdvíhajúc sa zo zeme a následne pomohol Casovi postaviť sa na nohy, ,,Možno do vás Bobby nahustí aj voľajaký rozum!"

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Castiel bol už dávno pred tým oboznámený s možnosťou, že v sebe nosí plod, ako Gabriel spomenul tehotenstvo. 

Vlastne už do chvíle, čo do jeho schránky Dean vypustil svoje semeno, začínal Castiel cítiť to zvláštne chvenie, ktoré sa zväčšovalo každou jednou hodinou. Spočiatku sa anjel domnieval, že sú to len pozostatky Deanových spermii, ktoré sa v ňom rozpúšťali - že sa jeho milosť a jeho schránka očisťovali od Deanovho semena, čím vytvárali v žalúdku podivný pocit.

Ale potom Castiel začal kvôli tomu zažívať pocity nevoľnosti. Celé ráno mal nutkanie zvracať- nežiaduci vedľajší účinok, ktorý anjel nikdy necítil. Cesta autom bola preňho temer neznesiteľná. Každá jedna zatáčka, každé nepatrné poskočenie, mu privádzali čoraz väčšiu nevoľnosť. To bolo prvýkrát čo predpokladal, že sa dialo niečo oveľa viac drastické. A hneď ako zacítil pach jedla v reštaurácii, neváhal a bežal do toaliet, aby sa konečne vyvracaním zbavil toho pocitu nevoľnosti. Už vtedy Castiel tušil dôvod, kvôli čomu to tak bolo. Jediným vysvetlením pre všetky jeho ľudské reakcie bolo to, že Deanovo semeno sa zakorenilo v jeho milosti.

Počúvanie Gabrielovho vysvetľovania toho, čo by mohlo byť dôvodom diania sa celého tohto fiaska, bolo preňho tak trochu utešujúce. Samozrejme zistenie, že v sebe nosí ľudský plod bolo prekvapivé a desivé zároveň. Ale prinajmenšom anjel aspoň potvrdil diagnózu svojich symptómov. A cítil sa tak trochu nad vodou, keď poznal dôvod jeho nevoľnosti.

Teraz však bol jeho hlavným záujmom Dean.

Dean úplne odmietal prijať situáciu takou, aká bola, Castiel ho ešte nikdy nevidel sa tak agresívne brániť. Nielenže odmietal pripustiť možnosť toho, že by Castiel mohol byť tehotný, ale ešte k tomu odmietal aj očividné nezvratné fakty. Áno, anjeli boli bez pohlavia. Áno, anjeli sa mohli reprodukovať s ľuďmi. Ale to Dean nechcel ani počuť a jeho chladné prijatie týchto pripomienok veľmi znepokojovalo Castiela. 

Namiesto ďalšieho cestovania v aute Gabriel proste preniesol Impalu na Bobbyho príjazdovú cestu. Došli k prahu Bobbyho dverí priebehom pár minút. A hoci bol Dean jasne znepokojený súčasnou situáciou, stále bol ochotný asistovať Castiela, pomohol anjelovi postaviť sa na nohy a ponúkol mu ruku, aby sa mal o čo zachytiť, keďže mu zjavne ešte stále bolo hrozne zle. 

,,Ak dôjdeme k Bobbymu a on dokáže, že je Cas v poriadku, obaja mi budete dlžný päťdesiat babiek," prehovorí Dean odrazu, otáčajúc hlavu cez rameno na Sama a Gabriela. 

,,Oooh, takže už aj stávkujeme?" zanôti Gabriel a podíde na Deanovu stranu, ,,Pretože v tom prípade tvoju ponuku zdvojnásobujem. Nie, počkaj, strojnásobujem! A k tomu chcem aj Imaplu!"

,,To stačilo, Gabe. Toto je vážne," zavrčí Sam.

Sam a Gabriel sa aj naďalej handrkovali za Deanom a Castielom, až kým nedošli k zadnému vchodu. Dean len raz zaklopal na dvere pred tým, ako sa rozhodol, že proste vojde dnu. Kuchyňa bola čistá a tichá, keď Dean a Castiel vošli dovnútra.

,,Bobby," zavolá naňho Dean, odvádzajúc Castiela za stôl, ,,si tu?"

Castiel sa zrútil na jednu zo stoličiek a uchopil stranu stolu po jeho boku, opäť cítiac vlnu nevoľnosti. Fyzické zmeny, ku ktorým došlo v jeho schránke, boli vážne unavujúce, ale neboli jediné, čo spôsobilo, že sa cítil nanič. Bol to aj ten hnev, ktorý sa zrkadlil v Deanovej tvári. Dean bol veľmi znepokojený situáciou, v ktorej sa ocitli a Castiela to bolelo. Čo by mohol urobiť, aby pomohol Deanovi vyrovnať sa s tým?

Bobby nakoniec vošiel do kuchyne zo svojej čitárne, v rukách zvierajúc akúsi knihu. Pozrel na všetky tie známe tváre, ktoré sa ocitli v jeho dome, zdal sa trochu zmätený ich neohláseným príchodom.

,,Uh..nie ste tu tak trochu skoro?" zamumle, vykúkajúc spoza jeho obnosenej šiltovky. 

,,Nie je čas na vykecávanie sa, starec," povie Gabriel, ,,musím vyhrať stávku a potrebujem k tomu ultrazvukový stroj." 

Bobby nadvihol obočie nad Gabrielovou poznámkou, potom pozrel smerom k Winchestrovcom.

,,Niekto potrebuje voľačo preložiť?" opýta sa.

,,Nie, len títo idioti sa ma snažia silou mocou presvedčiť, že je Cas tehotný," vyprskne Dean, gestikulujúc hlavou ku Samovi a Gabrielovi za ním, ,,a chcú k tomu použiť ultrazvukový stroj, aby mi to 'dokázali', pretože sa už vážne dočista zbláznili." 

Na prahu dverí do čitárne Bobby jednoducho stuhol a párkrát zažmurkal. Akoby sa snažil vstrebať všetko, čo práve počul, akoby sa jeho mozog snažil tú informáciu prijať, avšak zlyhával. Po niekoľkých minútach tupého zízania si len povzdychol a otočil sa.

,,Už som príliš starý na takéto sračky," poznamená pre seba a odíde z miestnosti.

,,Tak máš ten stroj, alebo čo, Singer?" zahuláka otrávene Gabriel.

,,Aby si sa nezbláznil, krpec," odvrkne Bobby, jeho hlas sa strácal ako sa vytrácal hlbšie do svojho domu.

Kuchyňa padla do nepríjemného ticha potom, čo Bobby odišiel. Sam a Gabriel nervózne postávali pri prahu dvier. Dean sa rozzúrene prechádzal tam a späť pred chladničku ako lev v klietke, čakajúci na ďalšie jedlo. Castiel si zúfalo želal, aby mohol skončiť Deanove znepokojenie. Ale ako?

,,To je tak hlúpe," zašomre Dean a znechutene potrasie hlavou, ,,Cas a ja sme mali sex len _včera_ . Aj keby bol tehotný - čo _nie je_ \- nemal by ranné nevoľnosti takto rýchlo. To dúfam viete." 

,,Ale áno, veru mal," spochybnil Gabriel, keď otvoril rôzne skrine a prešiel do Bobbyho konzervovaného tovaru, ,,Je anjel, nie človek. Všetko u nás prebieha rýchlejšie. Do čerta, veď by som sa kľudne mohol premiestniť na druhý koniec sveta a späť skôr, ako ty povieš _'Nosím ružové nohavičky'_ . Čo ťa priviedlo k záveru, že tehotenstvo bude u nás prebiehať pomalšie?" 

Každý v kuchyni zastal, aby pozrel na Gabriela s ohromenými výrazmi tváre a Castiel si myslel, že bude opäť zvracať. Casa nikdy veľmi nelákalo študovať praktiky párovania vlastného druhu. Pretože, úprimne povedané, nikdy neplánoval byť toho súčasťou. Ale teraz, keď sa to už náhodou dostávalo do procesu, Castiel si uvedomil, že nevie jedinú vec o anjelských tehotenstvách. Ako dlho pretrvávali? Boli anjeli vytvorení okamžite? A čo sa týka prípadov, keď bol plod napoly človek? Ako dlho bude trvať vyvíjanie vnútri maternice - alebo v tomto prípade vo vnútri anjelskej milosti? Castiel si nepatrne položil ruku na spodný žalúdok a prakticky cítil, ako sa v jeho vnútri množili bunky. Koľko času mali Castiel s Deanom na prípravu na príchod ich potomka? 

Bude to trvať len pár týždňov? Dni? _Hodiny?_

Skôr, ako sa Castielovi podarilo nájsť svoj hlas na to, aby sa Gabriela spýtal na všetky tieto otázky, dovnútra vošiel Bobby. Starší muž zvieral v rukách menšiu krabičku - jednoznačne to nebol stroj, o ktorý požiadal Gabriel. Otvoril krabicu a vybral z nej plastový predmet, potom to hodil Castielovi do lona.

,,Nemám žiadny ultrazvukový stroj," pripustil Bobby, ,,ale ak máte strach z tehotenstva, toto vám môže pomôcť."

Castiel zdvihol predmet s trasúcimi sa prstami a pozrel naňho. Bol to malý, tyčinkovitý objekt s obrazovkou v strede a na konci mal malý hrot.

,,Tehotenský test?"

Castiel sa zdvihol hlavu pri zvuku Samovho pochybovačného hlasu. On a Gabriel sa pozerali na Bobbyho so zdvihnutým obočím, ako keby neschvaľovali jeho metódu. Bobby len pokrčil ramená, ich názor mu zdanlivo bol ľahostajný. Ale Dean naopak skutočne vyzeral trochu uvoľnene.

,,Viete čo? Dobre. Skúsime ten váš tehotenský test. Avšak ak bude negatívny, chcem, aby ste sa postavili do radu, aby som vám to mohol vykričať do tváre," konštatuje Dean a vezme Castiela za ruku, ,,poď Cas, ideme."

A síce stále cítil silnú nevoľnosť, Castiel opatrne vstal, opätujúc Deanovi stisk a pozorne ho sledoval. Anjel netušil, ako si má urobiť tehotenský test, ani prečo ho Dean rýchlo viedol cez celý dom. Jediné, čo Castiel vedel iste, bolo, že potreboval nejako presvedčiť Deana, že naozaj je tehotný.

Pretože test alebo nie, Castiel už vedel, že dieťa počali. 

Dean sa nakoniec dostal do kúpeľne, kde vtiahol Castiela dnu a prešiel okolo, aby zdvihol toaletnú dosku. Od Deana vychádzalo nepríjemné množstvo napätia. Už len reč jeho tela bol nepriateľská. Nahnevane otvoril balíček a zdvihol malú paličku, potom kývol hlavou na spodnú časť jeho tela.

,,Pošti to," rozkázal Dean, držiac paličku nad toaletou, ,,hneď teraz."

Castiel nahlas prehltol. _Pošti?_ Myslel tým Dean močenie? Prečo musel Castiel pomočiť tú paličku? Na čo to bolo dobré?

,,D-Dean, ja.."

,,Proste to urob, Cas," zasyčal Dean.

Nechcel Deana ešte viac rozčúliť, preto urobil ako mu bolo povedané. Rozopol si nohavice a vytiahol z nich svoj úd, aby mohol paličku pomočiť, pri tom všetkom párkrát na Deana pozrel. Časť Casiela sa cítila absurdne, keďže robil takú trápnu ľudskú činnosť. Ale ak močenie na paličku pomôže presvedčiť Deana, že Castiel je skutočne tehotný, tak nech.

Akonáhle sa Dean zdal spokojný s množstvom tekutiny sa Dean nahol a spláchol, naznačujúc anjelovi, že už je to hotové. Castiel sa skultúrnil a potom obaja vyšli z kúpeľne do chodby, z kadiaľ sa premiestnili späť do kuchyne. Gabriel si sadol do kúta miestnosti, v ktorom jednou rukou bral hŕstky cerálii z krabice, ktorú zvieral v druhej ruke, zatiaľ čo Bobby so Samom trpezlivo stáli opodiaľ. Dean zamával mokrou palicou vo vzduchu, akoby sa ju snažil prinútiť, aby vyschla. 

,,Nemôžem uveriť, že toto robíme," odsekne Dean pomaly a začne sa zľahka opäť prechádzať tam a späť pred chladničkou, ,,všetci ste sa zbláznili."

Castiel opäť prehltol a sklonil sa k stene blízko dverí. Už vedel, aké budú výsledky testov - a veľmi sa bál Deanovej reakcie. Ak bol rozrušený už len pri pomyslení na to, že je Castiel tehotný, čo spraví, keď zistí, že je to pravda? Bude šťastný? Bude vydesený? Ustarostený? Nahnevaný? Castielovo srdce začalo biť rýchlejšie a ťažšie, čím dlhšie všetci čakali na výsledky.

Gabriel nakoniec vyskočil z kúta miestnosti, brodiac sa bližšie k Deanovi. Sam s Bobbym taktiež podišli bližšie ku Deanovi, ktorý stále kráčal sem a tam, a skrátili mu priestor na jeho pochodovanie. Castiel zostal na druhom konci miestnosti so sklonenou hlavou, trpezlivo vyčkávajúc na všetky reakcie.

,,...Je pozitívny," vydýchol Sam ako prvý.

,,Nie, nie je," poprel Dean okamžite, krútiac hlavou.

,,Ale hej. Pozri na tú dvojitú čiaru. Znamená to-."

,, _Je mi jedno, čo to znamená!_ " zvrieskol Dean a hodil paličku na druhý koniec miestnosti, ,,Toto je len veľká kopa sračiek, jasné? Nefungovalo to, pretože Cas je muž! A na mužov to skrátka nefunguje! "

,,Dean," zvolal Castiel nahlas.

Všetci zastali, aby venovali Castielovi pohľad - obzvlášť Dean, ktorý odstrčil Gabriela preč z cesty, aby naňho dovidel. Pohľad na strach a hrôzu v Deanovej tvári bol tak bolestný a Castiel chcel dať Deanovi presne takú odpoveď, akú chcel počuť ... ale nemohol. Dean potreboval poznať pravdu, bez ohľadu na to, ako veľmi sa mu nepáčila. Anjel si opatrne položil ruku na bruška a stretol sa s vyvalenými očami Deana.

,,Ja... cítim to," pripustil Castiel.

Dean niekoľkokrát zažmurkal a dokonca venoval pohľad Castielovmu brušku, ale strach a teror na jeho krásnej tvári sa len zhoršil. Potom si len prečistil hrdlo a zvraštil obočie.

,,Chceš mi tým povedať, že si tehotný, Cas?" opýtal sa bez dychu, akoby všetok vzduch bol z neho vypáčený.

Potom, ako sa mentálne povzbudil, anjel sa prinútil prikývnuť, pripravený akceptovať akúkoľvek emóciu, ktorú bude Dean cítiť. Castiel zúfalo čakal, že sa na Deanovej tvári zjaví úsmev - ale to sa nikdy nestalo. Len šok a horor sa zrkadlili v jeho výraze tváre. Na chvíľu sa zakymácal na svojich nohách, než jeho oči opustili Castielov pohľad. Prebehla medzi nimi dlhá odmlka a potom sa Dean pomaly otočil, kráčajúc smerom k dverám od zadného vchodu, snažiac sa vyloviť z vrecka kľúče popri jeho ceste k dverám. Castiel zmätene zažmurkal, keď sledoval, ako muž kráčal smerom k dverám. Čo to robil? Dean _odchádzal?_

,,Dean," zavolal naňho Castiel, okamžite sa rozbehol za ním a chytil ho za ruku, ,,kam to-."

Deanova ruka sa vytrhla anjelovmu zovretiu, kráčajúc rýchlejšie, akoby sa stadiaľ chcel dostať čo najrýchlejšie preč. Castiel bol plne pripravený nasledovať Deana von a zastaviť ho pred tým, ako odišiel - ale Samova veľká ruka zovrela jeho rameno pevným zovretím, nútiac ho vrátiť sa do kuchyne.

,,Nechaj ho, Cas," povedal mladší Winchester, znejúc múdro, ,,potrebuje čas na to, aby to spracoval. On sa vráti. To ti sľubujem."

Hoci to bolo proti každému jednému jeho inštinktu, Castiel urobil tak, ako mu povedal Sam. Anjel stál pri zadných dverách a sledoval, ako Dean nastúpil do Impaly a zavrel za sebou dvere. Motor auta zabručal a okamžite nabehol a Dean rýchlo začal cúvať z Bobbyho príjazdovej cesty, potom len venoval ešte jeden pohľad domu.

A dokonca aj cez čelné sklo Impaly v diaľke dokázal Castiel vidieť slzy, ktoré hrozili, že čoskoro spadnú z Deanových smaragdových očí.


	3. Kapitola tretia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> občas ao3 váážne neznášam :/  
> akože wtf prečo musí robiť všetko tak zbytočne komplikované? arghhh  
> No nič, dnes sa mi extrémne nechcelo upravovať túto časť, no prekonala som sa :) bolo tam more chýb a ešte k tomu tam zvýrazňovať text a ahhh, myslela som, že mi vybuchne hlava :D -_- ...ešte že táto časť bola tá z kratších.  
> Takže si túto časť extrémne užite! :*

Dean Winchester sa nikdy ničoho naozaj nebál. Démoni, duchovia, upíri, ghúlovia, diabol - žiaden z nich nebol skutočne 'strašidelný'. Strach bol len ďalšou emóciou, ktorú mal ignorovať. Teda, to bolo aspoň to, čo do neho vštepoval jeho otec. Keď vyjdu monštrá, musíš nahodiť svoju statočnú tvár a vysporiadať sa s tým, presne ako s každým iným problémom. Dean bol vskutku presvedčený o tom, že v celom, celučičkom vesmíre nebola jediná vec, ktorá mu seriózne naháňala strach.

Až do teraz.

Stromy a domy s drevenými plotmi pripomínali len rozmazanú šmuhu, keď okolo nich prechádzala Impala, takmer letela cestou dole v tlmenom svetle zapadajúceho slnka. A Dean bol sotva oboznámený s faktom, že sedí za volantom svojho auta, pretože sa náhle priam _topil_ v strachu. Jeho srdce mu búšilo tak ťažko, že sotva lapil dych. Horúca voda mu tiekla z kútikov očí, až mu rozmazala obraz pred ním, keď silno dupol na plynový pedál s celou jeho silou. Držal volant tak neskutočne pevne, že len tak-tak udržiaval auto medzi cestnými líniami. V jeho mysli nastal absolútny chaos.

Oh, Bože. Čože to len urobil?! Kvôli nemu bol Cas tehotný! _Tehotný!_ Všetko bolo zruinované! Všetko bolo zničené! Rodinný biznis, lovenie - už nič z toho robiť nemôžu! Nie keď bude dieťa navôkol! No do riti. Dieťa. _Dieťa!_ Dean nevedel jedinú poondiatu vec o deťoch! Nemohol sa starať o dieťa! Sotva sa vedel postarať o svojho veľkého, už-celkom-dospelého brata, nieto ešte o malé dieťa!

A Cas! Oh, _Bože_. Úbohý Cas to musel nosiť pod srdcom, vo svojom _bruchu_. A celé to bola Deanova vina! To všetko kvôli tomu, že si ho nemohol udržať v sakramentských nohaviciach!

Keď Dean zbesilo šoféroval po ceste, takmer začul hlas svojho otca, rozprávajúc mu v hlave - nemilosrdne ním pohŕdajúc. _'Vidíš, synak? Toto sa stane, keď nevieš, čo so sebou,'_ hlas Johna Winchestra sa ozýval v Deanovom podvedomí, _'Odjakživa som vedel, že čo chytíš do rúk, to aj zničíš. Vždy si bol sklamaním.'_

,, _Zavri hubu!_ " zvrieskne Dean do prázdneho ticha v Impale.

Jeho auto sa nebezpečne pohybovalo v blízkosti nákladiaku, až vynútilo masívne vozidlo presunúť sa až na kraj cesty, čo vodiča rozhnevalo a začal vytočene trúbiť. Dean začal ťažko dýchať - vážne, sotva lapil dych - keď sa s Impalou presunul späť do stabilného kurzu. Ešte vždy mal problém s udržiavaním plnej pozornosti na cestu pred ním. Jeho telo bolo ako autopilot, kým sa snažil vysporiadať s ohromným strachom.

Jediná vec, na ktorú mohol Dean myslieť, bol Cas. Úbohý, neškodný, zlatý, nevinný Cas, nabúchaný s rovnakým pocitom strachu. Do riti, Cas vyzeral tak ustarostene, keď stál v Bobbyho dverách, pozeral tými svojimi veľkými modrými očami ako sa Dean vzďaľoval od neho. Teraz bol Cas celkom sám! Musel sa vysporiadať s Deanovou chybou, a to úplne sám!

 _'Zbabelec'_ , ozval sa Johnov hlas náhle, _'Nie si nič iné, ako obyčajný zbabelec, Dean. Nemal si gule ani len na to, aby si s tým chudákom zostal. Robíš menu Winchester len hanbu.'_

,, _Povedal som ti, aby si sklapol!_ " žobronil Dean a zlomene vzlykol.

Biele pomlčky uprostred cesty sa rozmazali do jednej veľkej šmuhy, keď sa Dean pokúsil zahnať slzy, ktoré sa rapídne zväčšovali v jeho očiach. Nenávidel, keď počul ten hlas vo svojej hlave. Nenávidel to! Keby len všetko to, čo hovoril, bola pravda! Statoční muži nevzali nohy na ramená pred ich problémami. Robili to jedine zbabelci. A práve teraz, Dean utekal ako rýchlo len mohol, pretože sa príliš bál čeliť skutočnosť, že splodil nového človeka. Ah! _Dieťa!_ Cas prinesie na tento príšerný svet _Deanovo dieťa!_

 _'A tomu dieťaťu prischol otec ako si ty'_ , predpovedal Johnov hlas, _'úbohý zbabelec, ktorý ani len nedokáže čeliť vlastným chýbam. Nie si nič iné ako sklamanie, Dean. A teraz si preklial svet s ďalšou kópiou tvojho naničhodného ja'._

S neľudským zavrčaním Dean zatiahol brzdu a rukou silno zatiahol volant, kvôli čomu jeho pneumatiky hlasno zahvízdali, a Impala zastala pri kraji cesty. Impala sa presunula až na trávu pri ceste kým kompetne nezastala. Svetlomety boli nasmerované na rútiace sa autá, osvetľovali ich popritom ako cez ne preleteli. Dean agresívne otvoril dvere auta a vystúpil z auta, len teraz zisťujúc aká bola v skutočnosti vonku tma. Slnko už zapadlo a mesiac sa skrýval kdesi za oblakmi, kvôli čomu veľmi dobre nevidel.

Keď už stál, Dean si to nakoniec zamieril k zadnej časti Impaly, kde otvoril kufor a ponoril ruku dovnútra. Naslepo v ňom hľadal fľašu whiskey spomedzi toho množstva zbraní a munícii. Dobre vedel, že je tam ešte celá fľaša Jacka Danielsa, odhodená kdesi dozadu a on bol odhodlaný ju hneď a zaraz celú vypiť. Jediným spôsobom, ako si v danej chvíli nájsť pokoj, bolo utápaním jeho emócii - a jeho otca - v alkohole.

Po niekoľkých minútach rozčúleného prehrabovania sa v kufri, Dean konečne našiel sklenenú fľašu. V tme nevidel na etiketu - jediné, čo vedel, že by to pokojne mohla byť fľaša kyanidu - ale i tak otvoril veko a napil sa veľkým dúškom. Horká chuť alkoholu ho pálila na jazyku a tak pil ďalej, hltal a hltal až kým musel nakoniec prestať, aby sa mohol nadýchnuť.

Keď už počul to tiché opilecké bzučanie, zabuchol kufor a vrátil sa späť za sedadlo za volant, kde si sadol a zavrel za sebou dvere. Zase bol uväznený v aute, v tom prekliatom tichu, iba on sám s jeho myšlienkami. V kútiku jeho mysli, Dean vedel, že nebude trvať dlho a po jeho lícach potečú slzy. Ešte pred tým, ako si vyreve svoje oči ako sprostá malá štetka. Pretože tu nebolo nič iné, čo mohol robiť. Cas v sebe nosil jeho malého bastarda a on už to neodčiní. 

Dean trocha potiahol nosom, keď si odpil pár ďalších dúškov whiskey. Už viac nepočul Johnov hlas. Teraz tu bolo už len nepríjemné ticho a myšlienka, že je teraz sám. Autá sa stále rútili obďaleč cestou vedľa Impaly a Dean ta len proste sedel, a premýšľal o Casovi. Bože, Dean sa chcel tak veľmi porozprávať s Casom v daný moment. Chcel sa modliť ku svojmu anjelovi a žobrať o odpustenie - ale to nemohol. Nie, bol príliš zahanbený na to, aby čo i len vyslovil Casovo meno.

Namiesto toho Dean vypil whiskey do poslednej kvapky z fľaše a usadil sa na prednom sedadle svojho auta. Časť jeho dúfala, že okolo prejde ďalší nákladiak s prívesom a vrazí do Impaly - tak, že ho to okamžite zabije, a tak zbaví svet jeho bezcenného ja...ale jeho ďalšia časť si želala, aby sa Cas objavil na sedadle vedľa neho. Želal si, aby sem jeho anjel prišiel a utešil ho, presne tak, ako vždy. Ale prečo by to Cas robil? Dean sa k nemu správal ako absolútny magor. Bolo jedine férové, že tu ostal sám a zožierala ho zaslúžená vina..

Keď nadmerné množstvo alkoholu otupilo jeho zmysly, Dean zavrel svoje oči a ľahol si chrbtom na svoje sedadlo. Odporné myšlienky o jeho zlyhaní ho ešte stále zožierali, aj keď už naňho pomaličky doliehal spánok. Bol zbabelec. Nebol dobrým príkladom. Nemohol mať dieťa. Nemohol byť otcom. Toto nedokáže. Nebol na toto dosť silný. Nebol na toto dosť dobrý. Nebol na toto pripravený..

_A skôr, ako sa Dean nazdal, sa pozeral na Impalu._

_Dean už uhádol, že sa nachádzal medzi stavom spánku a stavom bdenia, takže predpokladal, že premýšľal o akejsi spomienke. Scéna pred ním sa zjavila v podobe niečoho, čo Dean už zažil. Impala žiarila ako penca v žiari teplého slniečka, kde nehybne stála na parkovisku, vedľa piknikovej arény. Dean sa porozhliadal okolo seba, snažiac sa spomenúť si kde už toto videl. Kde to bol? V Colorade? Vo Virgínii? Muselo to byť nejaké tomu podobné mesto. On a Sammy sa vždy zastavili v náhodných štátoch, kde sa najedli a našli ďalšie vodítka k prípadu._

_Zatiaľ čo sa Dean snažil prísť na to, o akom meste to premýšľa, malé dieťa sa rozbehlo pred ním._

_Teraz si bol Dean celkom istý, že sa jednalo o spomienku. Pretože to dieťa zo zadu vyzeralo celkom ako on - strapaté hnedé vlasy, pokožka posiata pehami, drobné rúčky s nôžkami vychádzajúcimi z páru krátkych nohavíc a tričkom s krátkym rukávom. Áno, pravdepodobne sa jednalo o jeden z tých snov, v ktorých vidíte samých seba, akoby ste sa pozerali na spomienku skrz pohľadu niekoho iného. Dieťa bežalo rovno k Impale, snažiac sa vyliezť na kufor, používajúc zadnú pneumatiku ako rebrík._

_Dean pozoroval svoje mladšie ja, ako sa snažilo vyliezť na auto, cítiac sa trochu zmätene. Nikdy nemal dovolená liezť po aute takýmto spôsobom. Nie, John by ho pretrhol ak by ho prichytil pri používaní auta ako hracie ihrisko. Aj keď bol trochu zmätený, Dean stále pozeral na dieťa, pozorujúc ako vytiahol z vrecka pár autíčok a hral sa s nimi na kufri auta. Jeho rúčky boli tak drobné, že pokojne mohol jedno autíčko zvierať medzi jeho prstami a vydávať 'vroom, vroom' zvuky, ktoré zodpovedali zvukom áut. Kriste, bol taký malý. Koľko mohol mať? Tri? Možno štyri? Ak to je tak, kde je Sammy? Sam by mal byť ešte len malé bábätko, keď Dean bol tak malý..._

_Zatiaľ čo sa dieťa hralo s autíčkami na kufri, Dean si všimol siluetu osoby, ktorá sa k nemu približovala. Dean zdvihol pohľad a zbadal známy baloňák, ktorý vial v teplom vánku okolo nich. Bol to Cas, oblečený tak ako zvyčajne, na jeho krásnej tvári sa usalašil jemný úsmev. Anjel taktiež pozoroval dieťa hrajúce sa na Impale, hrdo sa usmievajúc, akoby bolo tá najzlatšia vec na svete. Dean kmital pohľad na anjela vedľa neho a dieťa pred nimi, cítiac sa tak stratene. Prečo tu bol Cas? Samozrejme bol Dean rád, tak neskutočne rád, že ho vidí, ale jeho prítomnosť nedávala žiaden zmysel._

_Cas otočil hlavu priamo k Deanovi a venoval mu pohľad porozumenia, než pristúpil dopredu a začal kráčať k Impale. Dean zízal na to, ako sa od neho anjel vzďaľoval, než si uvedomil, že anjel si to smeroval ku dieťaťu stojaceho pri kufri. A keď už bol Cas dostatočne blízko, dieťa sa naňho otočilo a pozrelo naňho -_

_Párom veľkých modrých očí._

_Dean párkrát žmurkol na tvár dieťaťa, pozorujúc každý jeho detail s nadmernou pozornosťou. Jeho malý nos obsypaný pehami a jeho vlasy boli navlas rovnaké ako mal Dean. Ale jeho oči boli modré. A nie len tak hocijaké modré, bola to perfektná modrá farba. Hlboké ako oceán, živé ako zafír. To neboli Deanove oči. Boli to Casove oči.._

_Malé dieťa vyskočilo na kufor Impaly a nahlo sa, aby mohlo obtočiť ruky okolo Casovho krku, objímajúc ho a položilo so malú hlávku na Casove plece. Cas zodvihol dieťa z kufru Impaly a zovrel ho vo svojom náručí, kymácajúc sa trocha na slnku a pritisol si ho bližšie k sebe. A jediné, čo v danú chvíľu mohol Dean urobiť bolo zízať na ten ohromujúco nádherný obraz pred ním v nemom úžase. No dočerta. To dieťa patrilo Deanovi a Casovi. _Bolo to_ ich dieťa. _Bol to_ ich syn. _A bol tá najvzácnejšia vec, na akú kedy Dean mal šancu pozrieť._ _

__

Pár dutých zaťukaní na jeho okno ho ihneď prebudilo. 

__

Dean otvoril oči a porozhliadal sa okolo seba, a zistil, že bol vo vnútri Impaly, ktorá už bola osvetlená rannými slnečnými lúčmi. Prázdna fľaša whiskey ležala za ním na sedadle s jeho krk bolel, kvôli spaniu v tak čudne pozícii. Koľko bolo hodín? Kde presne sa nachádzal? Čo sa stalo s jeho úžasným snom? 

__

Z okna naňho doľahlo ďalšie silné zaťukanie, a tak sa Dean pozrel smerom k oknu, kde zbadal staršieho pána postávajúc vedľa auta. Pozeral na Deana ustarosteným pohľadom, gestikulujúc, aby otvoril dvere. Po naštartovaní motoru sa Dean nahol k rúčke a otvoril okno, premýšľajúc, čo by chlapík mohol od neho chcieť. 

__

,,Všetko v pohode, kamoško?" opýtal sa pán, ,,včera som zbadal tvoje auto na kraji cesty a pomyslel si, že by si potreboval pomoc. Si v poriadku?" 

__

Dean prehltol pred tým, ako venoval pohľad čelnému sklu. Slnko už vychádzalo z východu, autá sa rútili dolu cestou bez záujmu..a Dean sa cítil, akoby sa mohol pustiť do spievania a tancu. Po tom, ako videl to malé dieťa v svojom sne, pocítil neskutočnú radosť, ktorá sa mu usalašila v srdci a odrazu sa cítil ako najšťastnejší človek na celom svete. 

__

,,Hej," vydýchol Dean a na tvári sa mu usalašil široký úsmev, ,,...bude zo mňa otec." 

__

_**/*/*/*/*/*/** _

__

Keď Dean odišiel preč v Impale, Gabriel so Samom sa veľmi snažili utešiť Castiela. Sam navrhol, aby si anjel sadol a pokúsil sa relaxovať, dať svojej schránke šancu si oddýchnuť, teraz keď pod srdcom nosil ďalšieho človeka. Gabriel mu navrhol, aby si dal nejaké jedlo, ktorékoľvek si len zaželá, aby uspokojil nadchádzajúce chúťky, ktoré sa zvyčajne objavovali počas ľudského tehotenstva. Ale Castiel odmietol pomoc jeho rodiny. Nechcel sa starať o svoje vlastné potreby. V danom momente jediné, čo Castiel chcel, bolo aby bol Dean bezpečne späť po jeho boku. 

__

Keď už nedokázal zniesť všetku tú pozornosť, ktorá bola práve teraz zameraná len a len naňho, sa Castiel vytratil do Bobbyho dvora, aby bol na chvíľu sám. Podišiel k hromade starých, pokazených áut, aby sa mohol posadiť na jednu rozbitú kapotu auta, takmer tridsať stôp od zeme. Bolo to dostatočne vysoké na to, aby Castiel bol schopný pozorovať cestu v diaľke. Rovnaká cesta, ktorou si želal, aby priviedla Impalu späť k nemu. Sam predpovedal, že Dean sa vráti, keď spracuje to všetko, čo sa práve udialo, a Castiel dúfal, že má pravdu. 

__

Pretože či bol Dean prítomný a či nie, ich potomok rapídne rástol vo vnútri jeho milosti. 

__

Toľkokrát cez noc Castiel jednoducho položil ruku na svoje bruško, aby cítil rast a stvorenie, ktoré sa odohrali v jeho vnútri. Bunky sa rozmnožovali alarmujúcou rýchlosťou, ktorá už začala formovať základy ľudského života. Plod už vytvoril prostredie okolo seba; ochranná bariéra, aby sa udržalo v bezpečí pred drsným žiarením Casovej milosti, končiac sa placentou a pupočnou šnúrou. A akýmsi zázrakom, Castiel cítil, že plod bol hladný; túžba bola urobená tak, aby ho mohla udržať pri živote. Ale Castiel váhal s uspokojením svojich potrieb ... Pretože, hoci vedel, že to bol zvrátený a opovrhovania-hodný podnet na rozmýšľanie, Castiel si nebol istý, či ho Dean vlastne chcel udržať pri živote. 

__

V kútiku jeho srdca Castiel vedel, že mal moc zastaviť celé toto fiasko. Oh, bolo by také jednoduché proste sa dostať do vnútra svojej vlastnej milosti a vyhasnúť ten malý plamienok života. Bolo by preňho tak jednoduché zastaviť prvé štádium vyvíjania sa plodu a proste mu vziať život skôr, než sa stihol začať... 

__

Ale mohol by niekedy spraviť tak ohavnú vec? 

__

Nie, Castiel chcel, aby jeho potomok _žil_. Chcel, aby plod v jeho vnútri rástol a prosperoval, aby sa nakoniec vyvinul do obyčajného malého dieťatka. Už teraz mohol cítiť obrovské množstvo Y chromozómov v jeho milosti. Čo značilo, že on a Dean budú mať _syna_. A Castiel sa cítil tak poctený, že to on nosil v sebe ešte nenarodeného syna jeho najviac milovaného človeka... 

__

Ale Deanova reakcia na tehotenstvo ho nepotešila. A Castiel sa bál, že ho Dean požiada, aby spravil to nemysliteľné. Čo ak sa vráti ku Castielovi len preto, aby ho požiadal o to, aby ukončil život ich syna skôr, ako vôbec mal šancu začať? Čo ak Dean odmietne vidieť ten zázrak za tým všetkým? Ako ho len Castiel presvedčí o tom, aký je to vzácny dar? Ako len prinúti Deana vidieť, že výchova dieťaťa je požehnaním, nie prekliatím? 

__

Keď už slnko začínalo vychádzať z východu, Castiel opatrne vzal zo svojho vrecka fľašu medu, ktorú mu Dean daroval. Vo vnútri fľaše sa jantárová kvapalina pomaly zhromaždila okolo voskového voštinového tvaru a naplnila šesťhranné trubice. Každá bunka voštinovej štruktúry bola perfektne tvarovaná. Dokonca aj malý hmyz, ako napríklad včely, dokázal vytvoriť skvelé veci. Dokonca aj táto mala fľaša medu bol požehnaním; zázrak, ktorý treba ochraňovať. Videl Dean ten zázrak za tým, keď Castielovi kupoval ten med? Mohol by Dean vidieť rovnaký zázrak v ich nenarodenom dieťati? Mohol by vidieť účel za touto situáciou, aj keď sa stala čírou náhodou? 

__

Zatiaľ čo Castiel premýšľal o rastúcej existencii svojho potomka, neďaleko od neho sa ozval známy ruch. Bol to zvuk motora. Zvuk, ktorý odrazu Cas neuveriteľne obdivoval. Castiel sa otočil na kapote auta práve vo chvíli, keď Impala parkovala pri Bobbyho bráne. Dokonca aj z väčšej výšky dokázal Castiel vidieť Deana sediaceho za volantom, pohľad naňho v ňom vyslalo vlnu obáv cez celé jeho telo. Dean sa vrátil. A teraz nadišiel čas, aby zistil ako presne sa Dean cítil ohľadom tejto situácie... 

__

Dean vypol motor a vybehol von z auta, rozhliadajúc sa navôkol, a Castiel sa na malý moment otočil na kapote auta, aby si mohol Dean prezrieť a všimol si, že jeho oči boli jasnejšie ako pred tým. Dean sa otáčal okolo svojej osi, hľadajúc čokoľvek v leveli jeho očí s neskrývaným vzrušením. 

__

,,Cas?" zvolal, znejúc nervózne, ,,si tu?" 

__

A síce bol trochu zmätený Deanovým entuziastickým správaním, Castiel sa vyskočil z kapoty auta na zem, a premiestnil sa pristávajúc priamo pred Deanom. Deanove smaragdové oči okamžite vyhľadali Castielove - pred tým, ako sa presnuli na jeho brucho. Cas nepatrne položil ruku na vlastné brucho ochranným spôsobom, v tichosti uviedol obranu svojmu skrytému pokladu vo vnútri. Na Deanovej tvári sa zjavil náznak úsmevu nad Castielovým počínaním, čo anjela poriadne zmiatlo. Prečo bol Dean zrazu v to ráno tak veselý? Zmenilo niečo cez noc jeho názor? 

__

Medzi nimi sa vytvorilo krátke trápne ticho, keď si opatrne vymenili pohľady. Stačil pohľad na Deana a Castielove srdce sa naplnilo úľavou. Čakal celú noc na jeho návrat, a predsa teraz nevedel, čo mu má povedať. Dean odrazu vyvalil oči a párkrát prehltol popritom, ako si prezeral anjela pred ním. 

__

,,Láska, ty celkom _žiariš_ ," zamumlal v úžase. 

__

Castiel vrhol pohľad na spodnú časť svojho tela a vskutku, jeho milosť prežarovala aj cez jeho telo. Bola to len veľmi slabá žiara, sotva badateľná v slnečnom svetle. Castiel si proste narovnal kabát, aby zaň skryl to slabučké svetlo. Nechcel Deana rozptyľovať počas ich stretnutia a pripomínať mu jeho tehotenstvo už vonkoncom nie.. 

__

,,Cas." 

__

Anjel zodvihol pohľad a zistil, že k nemu Dean pristúpil pár krokov, bližšie k dvoru. Teraz boli od seba necelý meter, bola to dostatočná vzdialenosť na to, aby zbadal tú úprimnosť v Deanových očiach. Viacero emócii sa mu striedalo v tej jeho krásnej tvári, keď sa naňho tak pozeral. 

__

,,Je mi to ľúto," prehovoril Dean ako prvé, potom len zatriasol hlavou, ,,Vážne. Odpusť mi, že som sa včera zachoval ako kolosálny imbecil. Nikdy som ťa nemal nechávať samého, aby si sa s týmto vysporiadal." 

__

Dean rukou gestikuloval na jeho brucho, Castiel zodvihol ruku, aby si ho ňou opäť zakryl. 

__

,,To je v poriadku, Dean," utešoval ho. 

__

,,Nie, to vážne nie je," poprel Dean okamžite. 

__

Podišiel k nemu ešte bližšie, pokladajúc ruku na chrbát Castielovej ruky. Takže ruky ich oboch boli položené na jeho plochom bruchu, presne tam, kde už vyrastal plod. Z toho dotyku zaplavila Castiela vlna emócii a keď zodvihol zrak späť k jeho očiam stretol sa s Deanovým láskyplným pohľadom. 

__

,,Cas, počúvaj...Nie je...nie je tu jediná vec, ktorá ma v tejto situácii nedesí," prizná Dean ošumelým šeptom, ,,Bojím sa o teba. Bojím sa vychovávať dieťa. Bojím sa role otca. Dopekla, bojím sa aj spraviť zo Sama strýka, Bože, veď ten toho má fakt dosť. Všetko v tejto situácii ma desí k smrti, Cas," odmlčí sa, aby sa mohol prákrát nadýchnuť, ,,ale vieš ty čo, Cas?" 

__

,,Čo?" spýta sa anjel a raz zažmúri očami. 

__

Na Deanových perách sa konečne zjavil skutočný úsmev. 

__

,,Každý jeden raz, keď premýšľam o tebe, ako držíš v náruči naše dieťa, sa na mojej tvári zjaví ten stupídny úsmev," odvetí Dean, stále usmievajúc sa, ,,jediné, čo musím urobiť, je spomenúť si, že budeš po celý ten čas so mnou a ja budem vedieť, že všetko bude v pohode. Pretože moja guráž pochádza od _teba_ , Cas. Dokým budeš so mnou, dokážem čokoľvek. Vrátane tohto," povie a pohladí ho prstami po bruchu. 

__

Castiel nemal slov. Úplne mu došli slová po Deanových krásnych slovách a neuveriteľne sa cítil poctený jeho činmi. Jediné, čo v tejto chvíli mohol urobiť, bolo zdvihnúť pohľad, oči už naplnené slzami, a vychutnávať si tú chvíľu, keď mal Dean nežne položenú ruku na jeho bruchu. Dean mu opäť raz pozrel na brucho, zakryté jeho rukou, a jeho úsmev sa nepatrne zmenil náhle vo vážny výraz tváre. 

__

,,A-ako je vlastne na tom? Myslím tým, je všetko v poriadku? Ešte stále tam je, všakže?" spýtal sa, hlas plný obáv. 

__

Castiel si odkašľal a položil si ruku na svoje brucho a trochu naň pritlačil. Bunky sa už začínali zoskupovať do orgánov, vrastajúc do krehkej chrbticovej štruktúry plodu. 

__

,,Áno," odpovedal Castiel, ,,on sa má dobre, Dean." 

__

Po Castielových slovách sa z tváre muža náhle vytratila všetká farba. Zrazu bol celkom bledý, zízajúc na Castiela vyvalenými očami, akoby mu povedal novinu, ktorá mu zmenila život. 

__

,,O-on?" zopakoval po ňom Dean bez dychu, ,,je...je to chlapec? Už to vieš? Vieš to naisto?" 

__

Castiel pomaly prikývol, na tvári sa mu rozšíril úsmev. Áno, ich dieťa definitívne bude chlapec. Keď Dean dostal svoju odpoveď, jeho oči sa začali napĺňať slzami. Smaragdové oči boli zrazu celkom plné slzami, keď sa jeho kútiky úst opäť nadvihli do úsmevu. Z úst sa mu vydral tichý, radostný smiech a obaja sa na seba usmiali. 

__

Po tom, čo k nemu natiahol ruku a pohladil ho po tvári, Dean vtiahol anjela do vrúcneho objatia a obkrútil okolo neho obe svoje ruky, aby sa pritisol bližšie k nemu. Castiel sa k nemu taktiež pritisol a zavrel oči, ukladajúc svoju hlavu do Deanovho krku, vdychujúc jeho sladkú vôňu. V tom momente každá jedna zlá myšlienka opustila Castielovu myseľ bleskovou rýchlosťou. Už nebol dôvod báť sa a znepokojovať. Dean videl v ich situácii všetko to dobré bez toho, aby mu Castiel musel povedať jediné slovo a anjel sa cítil ohromne vďačný. 

__

,,Milujem ťa, Cas," vydýchol Dean a opäť sa potichu zasmial do anjelovho ucha, ,,tak veľmi ťa milujem." 

__

Namiesto toho, aby povedal Deanovi o svojej náklonnosti k nemu, Castiel zodvihol hlavu a jemne sa perami pritisol o tie Deanove. Ich jazyky sa hneď na to stretli v jemnom tanci, krútiac sa pomaly, keď sa ich pery o seba obtierali. Uprostred ich vášnivého bozku Castiel odrazu zacítil niečo nové. Bolo to zase ako to malé chvenie, skoro ako vibrácia, a ustálilo sa to v stálom rytme. Ozývalo sa to v jeho milosti ako tichučká melódia, ktorá šepkala tiché _tu-dum, tu-dum, tu-dum..._

__

Castiel sa opatrne odtiahol od Deana v snahe opäť venovať pohľad na svoje brucho. Dean naň taktiež okamžite pozrel, v očiach sa mu zračili obavy. 

__

,,Čo? Stalo sa niečo?" opýtal sa naliehavo. 

__

Anjel zodvihol hlavu, aby sa jeho pohľad opäť stretol s Deanovými očami, keď sa nahol po jeho ruky a opäť ich položil na svoje brucho. Tichá rytmická melódia sa aj naďalej ozývala naprieč jeho milosťou, zatiaľ čo sa jeho oči naplnili slzami. 

__

,,Jeho srdce práve začalo biť," odvetil Castiel. 

__


	4. Kapitola štvrtá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alohaa, máme tu štvrtú kapitolu. Yaay :D  
> Začína mi dochádzať moje množstvo predpísaných častí a mňa to desí :D neviem, neviem, že či potom budem vydávať takto pravidelne - snáď medzičasom to už dopíšem, aby som sa nestresovala :)  
> oh, a ešte malá poznámočka - autorka čosi tak trochu pozmenila. V jej head-canone bola Bobbyho žena tehotná, keď ju mal zabiť. Len, aby sa vedelo :D  
> Každopádne, užite si dnešnú časť a adios, vidíme sa o týždeň xD ♥♥

Dean nechal pre Castiela dvere do Bobbyho zadného vchodu otvorené, nechávajúc anjela prejsť do kuchyne ako prvého, keď obaja vošli dovnútra domu. V momente, čo sa ich nohy dotkli podlahy kuchyne si to Castiel zamieril k chladničke, rýchlo otvárajúc dvere od chladničky a pozrel na jej obsah. Po prvýkrát od 'Hladomoru', ktorý na chvíľu nastal na Zemi, sa Cas správal, akoby naozaj hladoval. Anjelova ruka sa stratila kdesi vo vnútri chladničky, len aby o chvíľu na to z tadiaľ vytiahla olivy, a Castiel ich začala jesť priamo zo zaváracieho pohára, potom začal jesť hotdogy priamo zo sáčku a začal piť malinovku priamo z džbánu...

Na druhej strane Dean ostal meravo stáť v kúte miestnosti. Jeho oči boli prilepené na anjela, stojaceho priamo pred ním - pozeral na Castiela, ktorý práve dojedal zvyšky celej jednej pizzi - ale jeho myseľ blúdila niekde celkom inde. Dean práve zistil, že bude mať _syna_. A že srdce jeho syna už začalo _biť_. Jeho dieťa už oficiálne _žilo_. A niekde za všetkými tými vrstvami Castielovho oblečenia a pod kožou na jeho bruchu už bolo zbrusu nové malilinké srdiečko, búšiace v mikroskopickej podobe. Samozrejme, že mal Dean radosť, že sa všetky tie úžasné veci diali..ale aj ho to desilo, pretože všetky tie úžasné veci sa diali _tak sakramentsky rýchlo_.

Ale aby bol férový, Dean nevedel o tehotenstvách ani mäkké f. Nikdy sa nestaral o proces ľudského vyvíjania sa, pretože si nemyslel, že to vôbec niekedy zažije. Ale aj keď o tom veľa nevedel, Dean si bol celkom istý, že sa tehotenstvo vyvíjalo prirýchlo. Bábätko bolo počaté pred menej ako štyridsiatimi ôsmimi hodinami - čo je menej _ako dva dni!_ \- tak ako dopekla bolo možné, že jeho srdiečko už bilo? Ako to Cas vedel tak naisto? A prečo anjel fyzicky žiaril? Dean si celý ten čas myslel, že sa ženám hovorí počas tehotenstva, že 'žiaria' len metaforicky. Žiarili všetky ženy počas tehotenstva? Bolo to myslené naozaj doslova? Čo dočerta?

Zatiaľ čo Dean stál v kúte a bol zamestnaný vlastnými obavami - a Castiel stál pri otvorenej chladničke, jediac všetko, čo sa nachádzalo v jej vnútri- dve siluety sa z čitárne pohli smerom ku kuchyni. Dean odvrátil svoj pohľad z Castielovho kabáta, aby pozrel na prichádzajúceho Sama a Gabriela. Sam zazíval a poškriabal si hlavu - očividne sa práve zobudil - a obidvaja kmitali pohľadmi medzi Deanom a Castielom, a zdali sa prekvapení. Dean si bol plne vedomý toho, že Gabrielova pozornosť bola najmä na ňom. Archanjel seriózne zagánil na Deana, dvíhajúc ruky, aby si ich obvinul okolo svojej hrude.

,,Aj hľa. Pozrime sa ktože sa nám to uráčil vrátiť," vyprskol Gabriel a zaškaredil sa naňho, ,,Prišiel si sa Castielovi ospravedlniť a následne žobroniť o odpustenie všetkých nás ostatných? Alebo si tu, aby si zrušil prvú kontrolu podpory pre deti? Pretože v oboch prípadoch máš sakramentskú guráž sa tu takto ukazovať, hlavne potom, čo si nechal môjho malého tehotného bračeka celkom samého."

Deanova čeľusť takmer padla na podlahu. Ejha, to bolo hrubé. Na zlomok sekundy bol Dean pripravený sa brániť a povedať niečo v zmysle: _,,Nechaj si to, magor! Bol som k smrti vydesený!"_ Ale Castiel ho predbehol. Modrooký anjel zodvihol hlavu z chladničky a venoval Gabrielovi varovný pohľad.

,,Nehovor s Deanom takýmto spôsobom, Gabriel," zasyčal naňho Castiel s plnými ústami, ,,už sa s touto situáciou vyrovnal a dal mi solídne ospravedlnenie. Nechaj ho na pokoji."

Gabriel zvraštil obočie od prekvapenia a opäť na Deana pozrel. Muselo mu dôjsť, že to Castiel myslel vážne, pretože bol na niekoľko sekúnd ticho, akoby sa pokúsil rozhodnúť sa, čo povedať ako ďalšie. Nakoniec vydal Gabriel porazenecký vzdych.

,,Nuž...v tom prípade vitaj späť," zamumlal archanjel sarkasticky, ,,dúfam, že tentoraz si so sebou priniesol nohavičky veľkých dievčat."

,,Daj si pohov, Gabriel," vydýchol Sam a prešiel okolo archanjela, aby poslal svojmu staršiemu bratovi úsmev, ,,dobré ráno, Dean. Ako sa máš?"

Dean prehltol štipľavú poznámku, ktorú chcel Gabrielovi povedať, a otočil sa smerom k svojmu bratovi, ktorý si práve sadal za stôl. Ako sa len mal? Bolo zjavné, že sa Sam vážne obával, ako sa Dean vyrovnával s danou situáciou, ale Dean mu na jeho otázku nevedel ako odpovedať. Po dlhej odmlke sa Dean skrčil a rukou gestikuloval smerom ku Casovi.

,, ....Srdce bábätka už začalo biť," zamumlal nakoniec.

Samove ospalé oči takmer vypadli z jamiek a otočil hlavu smerom ku Deanovi a Casovi, kmitajúc medzi nimi pohľadom. Dean bol rád, že Sam bol rovnako šokovaný tou novinkou ako on sám. Dean /em>vedel, že mal pravdu. _Vedel_ , že tehotenstvo prebiehalo príliš rýchlo.

,,Počkať, tlkot srdca?" zopakoval Sam, venujúc krátky pohľad na Casove brucho, ,,Nie, veď to nie je možné! Tlkot srdca sa nedá zistiť do polovice prvého trimestra."

Dean sa kompletne otočil ku kuchynskému stolu, aby sa pozrel na svojho brata v totálnom zmätku. Polovica prvého trimestra? Čo dopekla? Odkedy vedel Sam tak veľa o tehotenstve? Keď naňho Dean nechápavo pozeral, Sam len pokrčil plecami a natiahol sa po svoj laptop na stole.

,,Včera som spravil menší výskum," vysvetľoval popri čom otváral svoj laptop, ,,Veď vieš, ak by sme potrebovali nejaké informácie. Píše sa priamo tu, že srdce bábätka začína biť medzi šiestim a ôsmim týždňom."

Cas sa odtiahol od chladničky - tentoraz s rukami plnými jedla - a zavrel dvere od chladničky nohou a prešiel okolo, aby sa posadil za stôl. Odtiahol stoličku od stola a presmeroval ju bližšie k otvorenej miestnosti, akoby chcel dohliadnuť na Deana a Gabriela zatiaľ čo jedol. Keď sa Cas usadil, Deanove oči sa opäť presunuli na jeho brucho, kde zbadal ako sa okolo neho jeho košeľa trocha vypínala. Do šľaka, nebodaj to už bolo vidieť?

Dean sa ihneď priblížil ku Casovi, kde si k nemu kľakol na zem. Bolo mu úplne jasné, že naňho všetci v miestnosti pozerali, ale bolo mu to úplne ukradnuté. Potreboval vedieť, či to už na Casovi bolo vidno. Potreboval vedieť, či jeho dieťa rástlo vážne tak rýchlo, ako všetci hovorili. Zatiaľ čo Cas prežúval nejaké hovädzie mäso, Dean natiahol ruku k jeho gombíkom a začal ich rozopínať a potom vytiahol látku aj z jeho nohavíc, aby odhalil celé jeho brucho.

Dean ho už veľakrát bozkával na brucho. Už veľakrát mu dráždivo oblízal pupok a viedol svoje pery po jeho tmavých chĺpokoch až k jeho penisu. Netreba dodať, že Dean poznal Casovo telo veľmi dobre. A teraz, keď naň tak pozeral, určite ta videl zmenu. Určite tam niečo bolo. Síce to bolo ešte maličké, no predsa. Dean opatrne vystrel svoju ruku a položil ho na jeho žiarivú pokožku dúfajúc, že niečo ucíti. Bože, Cas bol celkom horúci. Nebolo divu, že ich dieťa tak rýchlo rástlo. Bolo v dokonalom prostredí.

,,Páni," prehovoril Sam ako sa nakláňal cez stôl, aby dovidel na jeho brucho, ,,vyzerá to tak, že si v druhom mesiaci tehotenstva! Ako je to možné?"

,,Nepamätáš si, čo som ti hovoril, Paroháč? No tak. Musíš dávať pozor, keď ti voľačo hovorím," zvolal Gabriel, ,,anjelsko-ľudské tehotenstvá netrvajú veľmi dlho kvôli tej veci s milosťou."

,,'Tej veci s milosťou'?" replikoval Dean, ,,o čom to rozprávaš?"

Gabriel si dramaticky povzdychol a prevrátil oči pred tým, ako si pokľakol na zem vedľa Deana. Obaja teraz kľačali pri Casových nohách.

,,Tak dobre, pozri," začne Gabriel, ,,veď vieš, ako hovoria ľudia, že je 'buchta v rúre'? Nuž, namiesto 'buchty' a 'rúry' si skôr predstav slepačie vajíčko, ktoré je vo vode vo vysokom tlaku," vysvetľoval popritom, ako obe ruky obopol na Casove žiariace teplé brucho, ,,celá tá regenerácia hojenia sa v anjelskej milosti obopína vaše dieťa vo svätej pôde, ako cenu, ktorú vyhrala zelenina na dedinskom veľtrhu," archanjel sa uškrnul a zastal, len aby sa nahol bližšie k jeho bruchu a povedal: ,,Som tvoj strýko Gabe, len tak mimochodom. Akože sa tam máš? Máš tam dosť miesta? Je tam dobrá wi-fi?"

Dean sa chytro nahol a švacol Gabriela po rukách, nech ich dá preč, aby ich mohol nahradiť svojimi vlastnými. Prebehla ním vlna ochranárskosti, odrazu nechcel, aby sa ktokoľvek dotýkal jeho anjela.

,,Hej, prestaň sa tak rozprávať s mojim dieťaťom," zavrčal, ,,veď on ešte nemá ani len uši..teda, aspoň si nemyslím..."

Sam skoro zoskočil zo stoličky od šoku. Hľadel cez okraj stola, hľadajúc Deanov pohľad s humorným šokom.

,,On?" zopakoval Sam, v jeho očiach malé iskričky, ,,vážne to je chlapec?"

Dean si dával načas s odpoveďou - pozrel na Casa a obaja si vymenili nežné úsmevy s jemným rumencom na tvári, potom sa Dean otočil späť ku svojmu bratovi a pravdivo prikývol. Hej, bude to chlapec. Maličký Winchester, ktorému boli predurčené Casove nádherné modré oči. V minúte, keď Sam dostal svoju odpoveď sa otočil ku Gabrielovi so širokým úsmevom na tvári.

,,Ha! Ja som to _vedel!_ Tu to máš, Gabriel! A teraz dávaj," rozkázal si Sammy, ruka pyšne vystretá.

Gabriel nahlas zavrčal pred tým, než zalovil vo vrecku peňaženku. Dean na scénu pred ním pozeral, cítiac sa zmätene. Počkať, vážne sa Sam s Gabrielom stavili o pohlavie jeho bábätka? Bolo tu vôbec niečo, o čo sa tí dvaja nestavili?!

,,Fajn. Tu to máš, Tarzan. A kúp mi voľačo pekné," povzdychol si Gabriel a položil päťdesiat dolárovú bankovku Samovi do ruky.

,,Vymeškal som voľačo?"

Všetci v kuchyni sa otočili smerom k dverám, kde zbadali Bobbyho stojaceho na prahu dvier kuchyne. Vyzeral, že už bol hodnú chvíľu hore, už bol aj normálne oblečený a na hlave mu stála jeho šiltovka, v rukách zvieral hrnček s kávou. A z nejakého dôvodu už len pohľad na Bobbyho ho prinútil cítiť sa lepšie. Ak tu bol ktokoľvek v jeho maličkom kruhu rodiny, ktorý rozumel čím si teraz Dean prechádzal, tak to bol Bobby. Už raz bol takmer otcom, hoci to bolo už dávno. Vedel aké to je, keď zistíš, že onedlho budeš otcom. I keď chudák musel zabiť svoju ženu zatiaľ čo bola tehotná, no predsa mal _skúsenosti_. Aj tak prešiel všetkým tým tlakom a obavami z pocitu, že bude otcom, nie?

,,Dean a Cas budú mať chlapca," odpovedal Sam na Bobbyho otázku ako prvý.

Bobby si odchlipol z hrnčeka a pozrel na anjela, ktorý sedel na stoličke, vyzerajúc trochu zmätene.

,,Odkiaľ to vieš?" spytoval sa Bobby, zodvihol obočie spoza šiltovky.

Všetci v miestnosti pozreli smerom ku Castielovi vyčkávajúc na jeho odpoveď. Dopekla, veď aj Dean bol pekne zvedavý. _Odkiaľ_ Cas vedel, že budú mať chlapca? Vycítili nejako pohlavie dieťaťa? Alebo sa mu to prisnilo, rovnako ako Deanovi? Anjel vyčkal so svojou odpoveďou, kým prehĺtal svoje jedlo.

,,Chromozómy Y. Definitívne chlapec," odvetil jednoducho.

,,Hej. A vyrastie z neho rovnaký zlatúšik, akým je jeho strýko Sammy," predpovedal Gabriel s pyšným úsmevom a opäť sa nahol ku Casovmu bruchu, ,,počuješ, maličký? Tvoj strýko Sam je kus!"

,,Hej! Povedal som ti, aby si k nemu prestal hovoriť," vyštekol Dean a odstrkoval Gabriela preč, ,,nechcem, aby tvoj otravný hlas bola prvá vec, čo začuje. Teda, myslím tým, ak niečo vôbec počuje...Dokáže už počuť veci?"

,,Uh, vlastne nie. Ak vážne je v druhom mesiaci, tak by bábätko malo vyzerať takto," povedal Sam, otáčajúc laptop, aby naň Dean dovidel.

Všetci v miestnosti pozreli na obrázok maličkého plodu na počítači. Vyzeralo to tak trochu čudne, akoby ste roztopili hlavu bábike. Sotva to malo nejaký tvar. Len veľká hlava s maličkým telom a vyrastajúcimi končatinami. Dean meravo zaklipkal očami na obrazovku a prsty pevne obkolesil okolo Casovho teplého brucha. Wow. Presne takto vyzeralo jeho bábätko práve teraz. Len maličká vec, čo sa podobala bábike, ktorá mala len ťažko nejaký tvar...

,,Vieš, že keď prižmúriš oči a nakloníš hlavu, tak to tak trochu pripomína obrovskú fazuľu?" poukázal Gabriel potichu.

,,Počkať, počkať. Vydrž sekundičku. V druhom mesiaci? Teraz?" ozval sa Bobby z prahu dverí a vyvalil oči, ,,Myslel som si, že si Casa nabúchal len pred pár dňami."

,,Však hej," vyhŕkol Dean, jeho tvár zalial rumenec, ,,ale zjavne anjelské tehotenstvá sú vážne sakramentsky rýchle."

Bobby na chvíľu vrhol pohľad dolu na svoj hrnček kávy - a pokrútil hlavou, akoby premýšľal nad tým ako veľmi divná celá táto vec je - a pozrel späť na všetky tváre v kuchyni.

,,Takže, súdiac podľa toho, ako rýchlo to prebieha teraz...máte približne týždeň na to, kým sa bábätko narodí?" poznamenal ticho.

,,Správne," súhlas Gabriel nonšalantne.

Dean nahlas prehltol a opatrne odtiahol ruky z Casovho brucha. No do riti. _Do riti!_ Týždeň? Už iba jeden týždeň?! Dean mal už len jeden týždeň na to, aby sa pripravil na bábätko?! Mal už len týždeň na to sa pozbierať a pripraviť sa na to, že bude otcom?! Len jeden týždeň?! Iba sedem dní?!

Bobby musel zbadať ten nekompromisný teror, ktorý prebleskol Deanovou tvárou, preto sa len ticho zasmial a podišiel k Deanovi, aby ho pobúchal po peci. V očiach sa mu zračilo pochopenie - presne taký pohľad, ktorý mal v očiach len skúsený lovec.

,,Neboj sa, synak," uškrnul sa Bobby, ,,potrebujeme len menší výlet do obchodu."

**/*/*/*/*/**

Castiel sa pozrel na všetky krásne veci okolo seba, kým ho Dean viedol cestou do ďalšej uličky k detským potrebám. Sam, Gabriel a Bobby boli hneď za nimi, spolu aj s Gabrielovým psom. Všetci traja si prezerali rôzne predmety a uvažovali o tom, čo by sa malo zakúpiť pre rastúce dieťa Deana a Castiela. Ale Gabrielov malý pes len dychtivo čuchal, akoby sa pokúšal namiesto toho nájsť niečo pre seba. Dean sa zastavil na poličke objemných plastových výstrižkov, aby vyhľadal akékoľvek potrebné veci s výrazom zmätku a obavami v tvári, zatiaľ čo Castiel naňho túžobne pozrel.

Keď už prišlo k emocionálnemu aspektu tehotenstva sa Castiel cítil takmer rovnako ako Dean. On sa taktiež cítil vystresovaný a nepripravený, presne ako Dean. Ale na vrchole všetkých jeho emócii sa Castiel predovšetkým cítil ako _človek_. Neustále sa cítil hladný, aj keď Bobbymu celkom vybielil chladničku. A teraz sa už aj začínal cítiť neskutočne unavene a slabo. Pobolievali ho nohy a začínal ho bolieť aj chrbát a jediné, po čom práve teraz túžil, bol odpočinok. Castiel vedel, že toto všetko pociťoval pretože jeho milosť práve obkolesovala plod - a samozrejme bol viac ako ochotný darovať zvyšky jeho milosti pre potreby jeho potomka. Ale kvôli tomu sa cítil malátne, hladne, unavene a emocionálne, a to všetko naraz. A vyzeralo to tak, že veľký list náhlych ochorení sa ešte len rozrastal...

,,Postieľku, vysoké stoličky, auto sedačky, kočík...Dočerta, koľko príslušenstva potrebuje jedno malé dieťa?" zavrčal Dean, čím vytiahol Castiela z premýšľania.

,,Viac ako si myslíš," odvetil Bobby stojaci za nimi.

,,Hej, pozriete na toto," zasmial sa Gabriel.

Archanjel držal v rukách maličké tričko detskej veľkosti, na ktorom stálo: _'Na raňajky som mal cecky'_. Castiel naklonil hlavou trochu na bok, keď pozeral na ten čudný názov. Cecky? Čo znamenalo slovo 'cecky'? Bol to slangový termín, čo sa používal na opis mlieka alebo také niečo? Sam vyčerpane zagúľal očami a vytrhol Gabrielovi tričko z rúk a položil ho späť na poličku.

,,Neprišli sme sem, aby sme kupovali vtipné tričká, Gabe," povedal mu.

,,No, tak potom na čo sme sem prišli, hm? Spraviť si rovnaké tetovania?" zašomral Gabriel sarkasticky a založil si ruky okolo hrude.

,,Prišli sme kupovať plienky," odpovedal Bobby a zodvihol jednu obrovskú krabicu z regálu, ,,a veľa plienok."

,,A budeme potrebovať aj fľaše," povzdychol si Dean a pristúpil bližšie k regálu, aby si obzrel neskutočné množstvo fliaš pred ním, ,,a ešte niečo do nich, že?"

,,Áno, dojčenská výživa je hneď tu," zvolal Sam ukazujúc na veľké balenia dojčenskej výživy.

Všetci sa presnuli k Samovi ku koncu reálu, kde bolo rôzno iných značiek dojčenskej výživy, úhľadne usporiadané vedľa seba. Dean spomalil, aby sa zastavil vedľa svojho brata a všetci naprázdno zízali na balenia dojčenských výživ priamo pred nimi. Enfamil? Similac? Castiel v živote o takýchto názvoch nepočul. Prečo boli všetky iné? Mali aj rozdielne ingrediencie? Čo spravilo jeden z nich drahší ako ten druhý? Podľa čoho mali vydedukovať, ktoré z nich boli najlepšie pre ich dieťa, ak sa ešte nenarodilo?

,,Prášok vytvorený na báze mlieka? Fujky. Neznie to veľmi lákavo," vyhlásil Gabriel, vyzerajúc znechutene.

,,Aha, pozri. Toto tu je organické," poukázal naň Sam, dvíhajúc balenie k Denovi.

,,Ugh, ani nepomysli na to, že budeš súkať nejaké organické somariny do môjho dieťaťa," zasipel Dean a odstrčil balenie preč, ,,ak bude chcieť piť tučné mlieko, tak bude piť tučné mlieko, dočerta. "

Zatiaľ čo všetci diskutovali o plusoch a mínusoch všetkých balení, Castiel sa len nadýchol a otočil sa preč. Dúfal, že niekde navôkol bude nejaká stolička, na ktorú by si mohol sadnúť a uľaviť bolesti v jeho chrbte. Ale zvyšok regálu bol ľudoprázdny - až na Gabrielovho psa. Malý teriér skákal tam a späť pred postieľkami, chmátajúc čeľusťou akoby sa na čosi vysoké snažil dočiahnuť.

Po tom, čo vrhol pohľad ku všetkým ostatným, aby sa uistil, že si jeho absenciu nevšimnú, Castiel nepatrne pristúpil k regálu, aby psovi pomohol. Anjel netušil, po čom Gabrielov pes šiel, ale pomyslel si, že by si aspoň mohol prezrieť situáciu.

,,Na čo chceš dočiahnuť?" spýtal sa ho Castiel potichu a zastal pri psovi.

Dickie zastal na dlážke a krátko zaštekal, vrtel pri tom svojim chvostom akoby sa snažil odpovedať na Castielovu otázku. Ale, samozrejme, Castiel nerozumel, čo sa mu snažil povedať. Ale namiesto komunikácie so slovami Castiel skôr využil psovu reč tela aby zistil, čo sa snažil chytiť. Dickie poskakoval sem a tam pred už vybudovanou postieľkou, kde si na jej vrchole hovelo niekoľko malých plyšových zvieratiek, otáčajúcich sa na kolotoči, ktorý visel nad postieľkou. Castiel chvíľu pozoroval, ako sa to otáčalo - avšak potom si všimol, že jedno z plyšových zvieratiek bola včela medonosná.

Pociťujúc, ako sa mu v hrudi vytváral tlak, Castiel sa nežne dotkol malej plyšovej včely. Detaily hračky boli celkom nerealistické a prehnané, no i tak mu prišla nepostrádateľne vzácna. Plyšová včielka bola vyrobená z veľmi jemnej látky - tak jemnej, že ju pokojne mohol novorodenec objať. A mala hravý úsmev pod veľkými očami, kvôli ktorej mu pripadala tak priateľská a čarokrásna. Po tvári sa Castielovi rozšíril úsmev a pozeral na včielku celkom užasnuto. Prečo bola tá hračka tak prekrásna? A prečo to doňho vohnalo náhle nutkanie plakať?

Spoza Castielových nôh zaznelo náhle zavrčanie.

Anjel odtrhol svoju pozornosť z plyšovej včely na psa vedľa neho. Všetka srsť na jeho chrbte sa mu postavila dupkom a stál v obrannej pozícii, vrčal na konci regálu. Anjel nasledoval psov pohľad a našiel pred ním stáť anjela. Bol to jeden z nebeských vojakov z množstva nebeských oddielov, usídlený v ľudskej schránke. Castiel spoznal anjela podľa jeho nebeskej aury, ale prítomnosť vojaka v ňom vyvolala paniku. Prečo bol vojak tu, na Zemi? Ale predovšetkým, prečo na Castiela tak mocne pozeral?

Pred tým, než sa Castiel stihol opýtať na všetky tie otázky po ňom anjel vybehol, šermoval pred Castielom anjelskou dýkou. Castiel sa mu odtiahol z cesty a namiesto neho anjelská dýka zasiahla stoh detských odevov. Gabrielov pes sa mu zahryzol do členka, poskytujúc mu tak viac času, aby sa Castiel otočil a začal hľadať Deana - ale na jeho veľký šok, Castiel zistil, že Dean už bol zapojený do svojej vlastnej bitky.

 _Ďalší_ nebeský vojak zaútočil na Winchesterovcov na druhom konci uličky a donútil každého do boja. Hoci nechcel zahnať plod v ňom, Castiel sa okamžite odtiahol od Winchesterovcov držiac sa za brucho, aby udržal svojho potomka v bezpečí. Chcel uzavrieť vzdialenosť medzi sebou a zvyškom svojej rodiny - ale nebeský vojak ho predbehol. Anjel zočil Castiela v uličke s anjelskou dýkou vyvýšenou vo vzduchu. Castiel zalapal po dychu a padol na podlahu, obe ruky obkolesené okolo jeho brucha. Čakal na dýku, ktorá sa mala zabudnúť do jeho tela - to sa však nestalo.

Potom, ako počul explóziu anjelskej milosti, Castiel zodvihol zrak a zbadal anjela, ako padal k zemi. Gabriel priletel práve včas, aby zabil anjela tam, kde teraz stál, a zachránil Castielovi život. Archanjel však pozeral na zem, pozorujúc telo s úprimným zmätkom - a bolesťou - v jeho zlatých očiach. Byť prinútený zabiť svoj vlastný druh očividne šokovalo a znepokojovalo Gabriela, aj napriek tomu, že konal v sebe-obrane.

,,Cas!"

V záblesku zelenej látky Dean náhle preletel okolo Gabriela a padol na podlahu vedľa Casa, obkolesujúc ruky okolo neho. S hlbokým výdychom úľavy Cas Deanove objatie rovnako tuho opätoval, stále prekypujúc šokom. Bol tak neuveriteľne rád, že Dean - spolu s ich nenarodeným dieťaťom - boli stále nažive a v bezpečí.

,,Gabe, musíme sa odtiaľto dostať, skôr ako nás ktosi zbadá," prehovoril Sam naliehavo.

S lusknutím prsta ich všetkých Gabriel preniesol naspäť do Bobbyho domu. Castiel s Deanom sa ešte stále objímali, keď sa zjavili na kuchynskej podlahe. Sam, Gabriel a Bobby stáli hneď vedľa nich, Bobby stále zvieral v rukách krabicu plienok. Všetci sa na seba na chvíľu pozreli, snažiac sa lapiť dych. Dean zdvihol hlavu, aby si úplne prehliadol Castiela, zvierajúc Castielovu tvár v oboch rukách a starostlivo o ňu prešiel pohľadom.

,,S-si v poriadku? Ublížili ti? A čo bábätko? Je on v poriadku? Nezranil sa?"

,,Obaja sme v poriadku, Dean," uisťoval ho Cas, zastavujúc prúd Deanových otázok a umiestnil jeho ruky na svoje brucho.

Dean nepatrne vydýchol pri pohľade na anjelovo žiariace brucho pod jeho rukou. Vyzeralo to tak, že sa na chvíľu upokojil, keď pocítil teplo Castielovej milosti. Srdce ich syna však stále búšilo vo vnútri jeho brucha, ozývajúc sa po jeho tele.

,,Uh..čo sa to tam práve stalo?" spýtal sa Sam, znejúc rozčúlene.

,,To boli anjelskí vojaci, Samsquatch," prehovoril Gabriel potichu, prešiel ku stolu, aby sa zrútil na jednu zo stoličiek, ,,Prieskumná expedícia, tak si myslím."

,,Prieskumná?" vybrechol Sam, ,,odkedy sa za prieskum považuje vražda? Pokúsili sa nás zabiť, Gabe!"

,,Možno sme boli len v nesprávny čas na nesprávnom mieste," rozmýšľal Bobby, ,,Vy Winchestrovci nie ste zrovna obrázkový príklad na šťastlivcov."

,,Tak v tom máš sakra pravdu," zamumlal Dean spod podlahy.

V miestnosti nastalo ticho, akoby sa všetci práve strácali vo svojich vlastných myšlienkach. Castiel však vrúcne dúfal, že mal Bobby pravdu. Posledná vec, ktorú Dean potreboval, bol konflikt z vonka počas tehotenstva. Snaha udržať ich dieťa v bezpečí a zdravé bola už sama o sebe dosť náročná aj bez toho, aby sa k tomu pripísal lov anjelov na nich.

,,Dickie?"

Castiel zodvihol hlavu, keď začul Gabrielov ustráchaný hlas. Archanjel sa už postavil zo stoličky a pozeral sa po miestnosti v zmätku. Sam sa taktiež otáčal v kruhoch, hľadajúc ich psa, vskutku rovnako ako všetci ostatní. Kam sa len podel? Castiel ho naposledy videl v obchode. Bol vôbec v poriadku?

,,Dickie?" zavolal naňho Gabriel znova, jeho hlas o oktávu vyšší kvôli panike, ,,Dickie?!"

Skôr, ako sa panika stihla rozšíriť, sa malý psík náhle zjavil v čitárni. Sam a Gabriel vydýchli od úľavy, keď sledovali Dickieho, ako sa naradostene rozbehol do kuchyne. Keď sa pes pohol bližšie k nemu, Castiel zbadal, že niečo zvieral v papuli. Niečo malé a žlté, vyzeralo to jemne...  
Pes prešiel priamo k Deanovi a Castielovu na podlahu, kde položil malý predmet Casovi do lona.

Bola to tá malá plyšová včela z kolotoča hračiek z obchodu...

Intenzívna vlna emócii prešla Castielom, keď vzal do rúk ten malý, plyšový predmet. Anjel cítil vlnu hormónov, ktorá prechádzala jeho telom, ale nemohol urobiť nič, aby to zastavil. Odrazu bol celkom _šťastný_. Naplnený tak neopísateľnými emóciami. Oh, tá včela bola _prekrásna_. A Dickie ju vzal z obchodu _preňho_. Pre jeho _syna_.

So slzami nakopenými v jeho očiach vydal Castiel počuteľný vzlyk a pritiahol si Gabrielovho psa, aby ho pevne objal. Bol tak rád, že je Gabrielov pes nažive. Bol tak rád, že bol ešte stále obklopený jeho rodinou. Bol tak rád, že mal plyšovú včielku pre jeho syna. Cítil sa tak neopísateľne šťastne. Tak radostne! Tak _milovaný!_

,,Uh, Cas? Láska, ty plačeš?" opýtal sa Dean takmer šeptom, znejúc prekvapene.

,,Ja...proste som len neskutočne šťastný," zavzlykal Castiel a pustil psa zo svojho zovretia, len aby ho nahradil Deanom, obkrúcajúc ruky okolo Deanových pliec, ,,A ja...tak veľmi ťa ľúbim!"

Dean ho pohladil po chrbte, aj keď sa ešte stále zdal trochu zmätený.

,,Ja, uhm, aj ja ťa ľúbim, Cas," zamumlal, znejúc bezradne.

Aj keď jeho zrak bol trochu rozmazaný kvôli slzám, aj napriek tomu Castiel zbadal Sama, ktorý naňho z konca miestnosti ukazoval. Pohľad mladšieho Winchestra sa zračil tým, akoby sa čímsi potvrdzoval - akoby očakával, že zbadá Castiela plakať ešte niekoľkokrát.

,,Hormóny," vysvetľoval Sam potichu, zdieľajúc pohľad so svojim bratom, ,,toto sa pravdepodobne bude diať celkom často."


	5. Kapitola piata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well..hello there.  
> poďme sa robiť, že táto časť vyšla minulý týždeň, dobre? :D jk, nemala som proste chuť hrajkať sa s ao3, tak som sa na to vykašľala :P takže, tu máte ďalší diel tohto masterpiece-u, aj keď o týždeň neskôr ;) ♥  
> Zatiaľ adios, vidíme sa (hádam) o týždeň! :D

Po tom, čo Casa presvedčil, aby prestal plakať - a urobil mu ďalší sendvič, pretože sa opäť sťažoval, že je hladný - sa Dean rozhodol spýtať Bobbyho či by u neho nemohli ostať ešte zopár dní. Nechcel veľmi oxidovať v živote chudáka Bobbyho, obzvlášť nie bez jeho povolenia. Samozrejme ho Bobby presviedčal, že mu to vôbec neprekáža. Dočerta, veď prenechal hosťovskú spálňu Samovi a Gabeovi a pre Deana a Casa nechal gauč v čitárni, poskytujúc im všetkým miesto na spanie.

A po prvýkrát po dlhom čase Dean venoval svojmu priateľovi Bobbymu vrelé objatie - pevné objatie, ktoré vyjadrilo jeho čestnú vďaku. Celá tá vec s tehotenstvom ho prinútila si Bobbyho vážiť viac ako kedykoľvek pred tým. Veď bol pre Deana ako otec, bol tak rád, že s nimi Bobby stále bol, dávajúc mu užitočné rady a podporu pri tejto neznámej skúsenosti. Nechcel byť veľmi sentimentálny, alebo aby atmosféra zhustla do trápneho ticha, nie, Dean ho len objal a riekol rýchle _'ďakujem'_ pred tým, ako si šiel ľahnúť.

Keď už vonku nastala tma sa Sam s Gabeom vydali do svojej izby, po ktorých nasledoval aj Bobby mieriac do svojej izby. Dean si vyčistil zuby, vyzliekol sa do trička a boxeriek, a vliezol na gauč za Casom. Anjel už ležal na roztiahnutom gauči a držal sa za žiariace brucho oboma rukami, a díval sa naňho očividne rozmýšľajúc. Dean sa uškrnul pri pohľade na to, ako Cas zíza na svoje čoraz väčšie bruško a študoval ho modrými očami. Zbožňoval, keď Casa takto premohla zvedavosť. Zbožňoval, keď bol Cas niečím tak ohromený a skutočnosť, že práve teraz ho ohromovalo _ich dieťa_ to urobilo ešte rozkošnejším.

Na chvíľu sa v Bobbyho dome zhustilo ticho. Jediný zvuk, ktorý prevládal v študovni bol tichý tikot hodín, ktoré sedeli neďaleko od nich, a tiché Casove nádychy a výdychy. Skôr, ako si to Dean uvedomil naňho začínal doliehať spánok - a tak zavrel oči a položil si hlavu na vankúš pod ním. Jeho ruka prešla pomedzi prikrývky, aby si ju mohol uložiť na Casove torzo, ako vždy keď spolu ležali v posteli - tentoraz si ju však položil skôr na jeho brucho. Bolo to, akoby celkové teplo Casovho tela sa usídlilo priamo tam, len tak si hovelo v jeho plochom bruchu.

Z nejakého dôvodu, keď sa Casa dotýkal, ho prinútilo rozmýšľať nad tým útokom anjelov. Časť Deana sa obávala, že by ich mohli napadnúť cez noc a pokúsili sa ich zabiť, alebo také dačo. Takže si len položil ruku na jeho teplé bruško v ochranárskom manévri, len ak by bol náhodou niekto tak sprostý a zmyslel si, že je dobrý nápad vlúpať sa Bobbymu do domu a pokúsiť sa ublížiť jeho anjelovi, alebo jeho dieťaťu. Dean v živote nenechá dopustiť, aby hocikto ublížil jeho rodine. Ani keď spal.

Nakoniec sa Deana spánok zmocnil, keď zatiahol jeho anjela bližšie k sebe...ráno sa prebudil a pred ním sa týčil nebesky krásny pohľad na Casovu tvár, priamo pri tej jeho.

Bobbyho študovňa bola slabo osvetlená rannými slnečnými lúčmi, keď si pošúchal rukami tvár, aby sa aspoň trochu prebudil. Bol prekvapený faktom, že spal celú noc a po prvýkrát sa vážne cítil oddýchnutý. Ale ešte viac ho prekvapilo to, že Cas vážne _spal_ vedľa neho. Anjelove oči boli zatvorené a jeho ústa mierne pootvorené, z úst mu vychádzali tiché nádychy a výdychy. Pár minút Dean len hľadel na Casa, ako vdychoval a následne aj vydychoval, než slnečné lúče celkom osvetlili izbu kolom nich. Dean si nemohol spomenúť na moment, kedy vôbec videl Casa spať. Veď bol predsa anjel. Nepotreboval spánok. Až po tom, ako vrhol pohľad na jemnú žiaru spod prikrývky medzi nimi, si Dean uvedomil, že tehotenstvo muselo spôsobiť, že sa Cas cítil ospalý.

Aj keď bolo trocha zvláštne sledovať Casa spať, Dean si to aj tak tajne užíval. Bože, Cas vyzeral tak sakramentsky _pokojne_. Jeho tmavé vlasy mu trčali do všetkých svetových strán, jeho ruky ledabolo ležali pri jeho bokoch, jednoducho vyzeral tak spokojne. Na Deanovej tvári sa usídlil úsmev a on mu opatrne uhladil vlasy na čele. Sakra, Cas vyzeral prekrásne keď spal. Dean sa chcel takto zobúdzať po zvyšok svojho života..

Po tom, čo sa Deanove prsty dotkli Casových vlasoch, sa Cas prebral zo spánku. Jeho zafírové oči sa roztvorili a on sa porozhliadol okolo seba, tá jasná modrá farba mu vzala všetok dych z pľúc. Casove nádherné oči nakoniec našli tie Deanove a na chvíľu si obaja navzájom pozerali do očí, kým miestnosť nebola celkom plná jasného svetla. Dean sa uškrnul na svojho anjela a vošiel mu ešte raz prstami do vlasov.

,,Ránko, láska," zamumlal hlbokým hlasom.

Známy úsmev sa Casovi nepatrne rozšíril v tvári - až dokým náhle nezmizol. Vyzeral celkom vážne na malý moment, než jeho ruka vletela priamo na jeho brucho.

,,Potrebujem ísť močiť," vyhŕkol anjel.

Skôr ako stihol Dean vôbec žmurknúť sa Cas vyparil z postele. Jeho ruka sa vystrela k teplému miestu vedľa neho a jeho premohli obavy. Kam dočerta Cas išiel? To vážne tak súrne potreboval na malú? Zjavná odpoveď na Deanovu otázku prišla z dola, keď začul buchnutie dverí a zvuk, keď sa voda dotkne vody ozývajúc sa po chodbe. Hej, Cas vážne potreboval na malú. Kriste, kvôli celému tomu tehotenstvu sa Cas správal tak divne.

Keď Dean zívol a posadil sa na gauči, z chodby k nemu privandroval do čitárne Sam. Jeho dlhé vlasy trčali do všetkých strán a jeho ústa boli plné peny. Sam taktiež zvieral v rukách zubnú kefku, keď zastal pri prahu dvier a pozrel na Deana so zdvihnutým obočím.

,,Tvoj priateľ ma práve vyhodil z kúpeľne," sťažoval sa Sam stále s penou v ústach, znejúc takmer vydesene.

Dean sa uškrnul a skopol prikrývku zo svojich nôh.

,,Cas v sebe nosí ďalšieho človeka, Sammy. Myslím, že k tomu prichádzajú aj isté privilégia," odvetil starší brat.

Po vypočutí si Deanovho vyhlásenia Sam len pokrčil ramenami a odkráčal do kuchyne, kde si doumýval zuby v dreze. Gabriel, samozrejme, nebol príliš ďaleko. Archanjel nasledoval Sama z chodby a zasadol na jednu z Bobbyho stoličiek. Jeho pes vošiel dnu tiež, v ústach opäť zvieral toho hlúpeho plyšového losa.

,,Dobré ráno, hrdý tatko," uškrnul sa Gabriel na Deana a utiahol sa späť do svojej stoličky, ,,ako prebieha tehotenstvo?"

Dean vydýchol pred tým, ako škaredo zagánil na Gabriela. Hrdý tatko? Naozaj? Nemohol vymyslieť lepšiu prezývku? Už sa chystal odvetiť mu, že tehotenstvo zrejme prebiehalo vskutku dobre, keď sa Cas objavil na prahu dverí. Anjelova košeľa bola naspodku odopnutá, jeho bruško z nej vyčnievalo von. Taktiež sa trochu zvláštne tváril, keď tak zízal na svoje žiariace brucho. Dean sledoval Casov výraz tváre a zbadal záblesk obáv v jeho modrých očiach.

,,Mám pocit, že je niečo v neporiadku," takmer zašepkal a položil si ruku na brucho.

Dean pocítil vlnu paniky, ako sa ho postupne zmocňovala. Do riti, niečo bolo v _neporiadku?_ Čo to bolo? Bolo jeho bábätko v poriadku? Bol Cas v poriadku? Čo sa dialo? Ako mu mohol Dean pomôcť? Cítiac sa nervózne k nemu pristúpil a opatrne ho vzal za ruku a viedol ho späť ku gauču, kde Casa posadil a rýchlo ho prehliadol. Sammy vybehol z kuchyne a Gabriel hneď po ňom, obaja rovnako znepokojení.

,,Čo sa deje, Cas?" opýtal sa Dean a kľakol si na podlahu vedľa neho.

Cas nesmelo venoval pohľad všetkým v miestnosti, než opäť vrhol pohľad na svoje brucho. Dean naňho taktiež pozrel a ihneď ta zbadal zmenu, ktorá sa cez noc udiala. Jeho bruško bolo o pár centimetrov väčšie než bolo včera a žiarilo trocha jasnejšie. Bože, ich dieťatko rástlo tak rýchlo.

,,On...má už všetky končatiny vyvinuté, rovnako ako väčšinu hlavných orgánov a prejavila sa aj malá aktivita mozgových buniek," prehovoril Cas pomaly, rozprávajúc o dieťatku, ,,..ale ani raz sa nepohol. Ak zostane nehybný v lone, obávam sa, že ani mimo neho nebude mať žiadnu mobilitu."

Deanovi poskočilo srdce. Žiadna mobilita? Ich dieťa sa nebude môcť pohnúť? Nebude môcť chodiť či behať? A to už prečo?! Dean bol na pokraji hystérie - zatiaľ čo Gabriel bol na pokraji výbuchu smiechu. Vydal len dlhé _'pssshh'_ pred tým, ako nad Casom mávol rukou.

,,Oh, nechaj to dieťa dýchať, Cassie," riekol Gabriel ležérne, ,,ešte stále je uprostred vývoja! Tak čo, ak sa práve teraz nehýbe? Pravdepodobne je iba lenivý ako jeho strýko Gabe."

,,Alebo je ešte stále priskoro na to, aby sa začal hýbať," Sam sa pripojil do konverzácie, vošiel späť do kuchyne, aby si z tadiaľ vzal svoj laptop, ,,veľa web stránok hovorí o tom, že každé tehotenstvo je iné a niekedy sa pohyb nezachytí, až kým-."

,, _Je mi jedno, čo ten tvoj stroj hovorí!_ " vyštekol Cas náhle.

Dean, Sam a Gabriel až poskočili jeho prudkým výbuchom. Anjel zagánil na Sama a pohladil sa po bruchu ochranársky, akoby ho Sammy urazil, alebo čo. Dean si vymenil pohľad s jeho mladším bratom a videl, že je Sam rovnako prekvapený ako on. Ejha, tie hormóny v ňom prebúdzali riadne výkyvy nálady...

,,Ja viem, že sa moje dieťa vyvíja," pokračoval anjel, jeho hlas stále prevládal hnevom, ,,cítim ho vo svojom vnútri. Má všetko potrebné na to, aby sa mohol pohnúť. _Nesprávaj sa tak, akoby si vedel, čo práve prežívam!_ "

V izbe nastalo na pár sekúnd ticho, každý sa príliš bál opäť prehovoriť, z obavy, že si na ňom opäť Cas vybije svoju zlosť. Našťastie Sam nazbieral guráž na to, aby opäť prehovoril.

,,Nuž," pípol Sam, zízajúc na laptop, ,,m-možnože pomôže, ak k nemu prehovoríš..?"

Casov pohľad sa zjemnil hneď po tom, čo si vypočul Samov návrh. Jeho hnev taktiež zmizol z jeho tváre a nahradila ho nádej a zvedavosť.

,,Ak k nemu prehovorím?" zopakoval Cas ticho.

,,Vlastne hej. To znie vskutku ako dobrý nápad," dodal Gabriel rýchlo, poskytujúc Samovi oporu, ,,možnože ak bude počuť niekoho hlas, trebárs sa k nemu pohne. Veď vieš, ako odpovedať tancom."

Archanjel si opäť kľakol k nemu vedľa Deana, presne ako pár dní pred tým, a nahol sa bližšie k jeho bruchu.

,,Čauko, synovček," ozval sa Gabriel nahlas, vystrel ruku a položil ju na jeho brucho, ,,zas som to ja! Tvoj strýko Gabe! Povedz že, už vieš tancovať Macarenu? A čo takto electric slide? Whip? Nae-nae? Vieš už mesačnú chôdzu?"

,, _Prestaň_ ,"prikázal mu Cas prísnym tónom, švacol mu po ruke, aby ju dal preč, ,,Nerozumie žiadnym tvojim bizarným výrazom. Navyše, myslím, že efektívnejšie bude reagovať na hlas svojho _otca_."

Všetky pohľady sa usídlili na Deanovi a Dean cítil, ako mu mizla z tváre všetka farba. Počkať, čo? Cas chcel, aby on rozprával k dieťatku? Ale prečo? Čo také by len mohol povedať, aby to bolo nejakým spôsobom iné, než to Gabrielove bľabotanie?

,,Uh," vydýchol Dean a cítil sa, akoby mu svietili do tváre silnou žiarovkou, ako na výsluchoch, ,,Cas, nemyslím si-."

Cas prerušil prúd výhovoriek, ktoré sa Dean chystal povedať, pohladením jeho tváre. Dean nahlas prehltol nad tou nežnosťou Casových prstov dotýkajúcich sa jeho líc, a druhou rukou mu vošiel do vlasov.

,,Prosím, Dean," naliehal Cas potichu, ,,prehovor k nášmu dieťaťu."

Aj keď Casova podpora bolo sakramentsky presvedčivá, Dean cítil nervozitu pri pomyslení na rozprávanie k ich dieťaťu. Čo mu má povedať? A čo ak ho jeho dieťa vážne počúvalo? Čo ak to pokašle a povie čosi zle? Dean sa nadýchol a vystrel ruku, aby ho pohladil po spodnej časti jeho brucha, cítiac to teplo pod jeho dlaňou. Dočerta. Jeho dieťa bolo priamo tu. Čo mu má povedať?

Zatiaľ čo Dean hľadal vhodné slová, čo by mohol ich dieťaťu povedať, všetky oči boli stále na ňom. Gabriel, Sam, Cas - dokonca aj Gabrielov pes - naňho zízali, úzkostlivo čakajúc na to, ako prehovorí k dieťatku. Dean bol pod tak nehoráznym _tlakom_. Ugh, prečo to bolo tak ťažké? Jediné, čo mal urobiť, bolo rozprávať! Prečo nemohol nájsť žiadne vhodné slová?

,,Uh, potrebuješ scenár, či čo?" rýpol doňho Gabriel.

Dean povzdychol a vzal z gauča prikrývku. Potreboval nejaké súkromie s jeho dieťaťom, dočerta, a toto bol jediný spôsob, ako s ním mohol byť osamote. Dúfajúc, že tým zablokuje všetkých ostatných navôkol, seba aj Casovo bruško zakryl prikrývkou. Jeho žiariace bruško mu posvietilo na tmu pod prikrývkou, poskytujúc mu jasnejšie videnie. Bol tu už len on a Casova spodná časť tela. Nikto už na nich nepozeral. Už tu boli len oni dvaja, Dean a jeho ešte nenarodený syn.

Znovu sa nadýchol a obe svoje ruky položil ne Casovo brucho. Aj keď sa už cítil uvoľnenejšie, stále nevedel prísť na to, čo mu povedať. Má prísť so starým, _'ahoj, tu je tvoj otec?'_. Ugh, nie. To bolo proste len divné. Ale čo iné môže povedať? Cas chcel, aby ich dieťatko počulo jeho hlas, ale čo ak nemusí nutne rozprávať? V hlave mu preblysol skvelý nápad..

Možnože nemusí rozprávať. Možnože namiesto toho môže urobiť čosi iné...

Dean si odkašľal a nahol sa bližšie ku Casovmu bruchu. Chcel sa uistiť, že jeho ústa boli tak blízko k jeho koži, ako sa len dalo, pretože to urobí veľmi potichu. Bude _spievať_ veľmi potichu.

Presne tak, ako mu spievala jeho mama...

,, _Hey Jude.._ " zaspieval Dean hlboký hlasom, preťahujúc slová čo najviac vedel, ,, _don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it-._ "

Deanov hlas sa mu náhle zadrhol v hrdle...pretože zacítil slabučké štuchnutie pod jeho dlaňou. To bolo jeho bábätko! Jeho dieťatko sa práve pohlo. Cas to musel cítiť tiež, pretože anjel náhle zo seba strhol deku a v nemom úžase pozrel na svoje brucho. Dean nemal slov. Jediné, čo mohol spraviť, bolo nemé zízanie na jeho bruško. No do riti. Bábätko sa pohlo! Pohlo sa, pretože mu Dean zaspieval! Pretože začul Deanov hlas!

,,Čo? Čo sa stalo?" spytoval sa Sam a priblížil sa k nim.

,,O-on...sa pohol," vydýchol Dean, cítiac ako mu zvlhli oči.

,,Netáraj! Ukáž, chcem to cítiť!" riekol Gabriel, rýchlo podišiel ku Casovi, aby mu položil ruku na brucho.

Sam taktiež podišiel ešte bližšie a položil ruku na Casove brucho. Všetci sa ho už držali, pokryli tak celé jeho brucho prstami, čakajúc na to, kedy sa bábätko znovu pohne. Casove modré oči sa stretli s Deanovými a anjel sa nadšene usmieval.

,,Urob to znovu, Dean," požiadal ho.

Aj keď sa cítil trochu nervózne, Dean sa ešte raz nahol ústa k jeho brušku. Pozeral na všetky tie ruky, zatiaľ čo zase začal potichu spievať.

,, _Hey Jude...Don't be afraid_ ," spieval Dean ticho, palcom ho hladkal po koži na bruchu, ,, _you were made to go out and-_."

Kopnutie prešlo cez Casovo brucho, prečo všetci prekvapivo zhíkli. Hneď potom sa všetci usmiali, keď zacítili pohyb bábätka pod ich rukami. Dean sa potichu zasmial, keď pozrel na Casa a zbadal tam ten radostný úžas v jeho tvári. Ich dieťa sa _hýbalo!_ Bolo nažive a, nuž, zbožňovalo zvuk Deanovho hlasu. Zbožňoval, keď sa mu prihováral jeho otec!

,,To je tak úžasné," prehodil Sam, tváriac sa ohromene.

,,Hej, už teraz to je skvelý futbalový hráč," uškrnul sa Gabriel.

,,A Jude je prekrásne meno," prehovoril Cas a hladkal sa po brušku, ,,Myslím, že sa mu hodí."

Deanov úsmev trocha upadol, keď si uvedomil čo práve Cas povedal. Počkať. Vážne si Cas myslel, že Dean práve pomenoval ich dieťa? Nevedel Cas, že to bola len pieseň?

,,N-nie, Cas," povedal Dean, krútiac hlavou, ,,'Hey Jude' je pesnička. Veď vieš, od Beatles?"

,,Hej," súhlasil Gabriel, sadajúc si na posteľ vedľa Casa, ,,a 'Jude' je len tak náhodou aj kniha v biblii. V skutočnosti je to tá kniha, čo..um...hovorí o tom, ako náš otec odcudzuje anjelov, ktorí sa proti nemu vzbúrili. Trochu ironické, nemyslíte?"

,,Hej, ale to nie je meno môjho dieťaťa," odvetil Dean, opäť krútiac hlavou, ,,myslím tým, nepomenoval som ho Jude ani nič také. Proste som len spieval pesničku-."

,,Ahoj Jude," povedal Cas, zízajúc dolu na svoje bruško a zvieral ho oboma rukami, ,,som tvoj druhý otec a mám radosť, že máš kompletnú mobilitu svojho tela."

Hoci ešte stále chcel Dean odporovať faktu, že všetci tvrdili, že svoje dieťa nazval 'Judom', nemohol urobiť nič okrem prehltnutia svojich argumentov. Cas vyzeral tak sakramentsky šťastne, rozprávajúc ku svojmu brušku a cítiac ich dieťa, ako sa pohybuje. Dean mu nechcel skaziť radosť tým, že začne hlúpu hádku...Ale istotne sa k menovaniu ich dieťatka ešte vráti.

Kým sa všetci chlapci obkolesili okolo Casa a omieľali jeho tehotenstvo, z haly zazneli kroky. Bobby prešiel cez jeho študovňu, aby sa dostal do kuchyne, v náručí zvieral niekoľko predmetov - vrátane krabice plienok, ktorú náhodou ukradli z obchodu noc pred tým. Všetci hľadeli na starca, ktorý prešiel ku kuchynskému stolu a položil naň všetko, čo pred tým zvieral v rukách. Hneď potom sa Bobby otočil, aby venoval Samovi a Deanovi pohľad, vyzerajúc rozhodne.

,,Dobre, chlapci. Poďte sem," povedal a kývol na nich, ,,naučím vás vec či dve o starostlivosti o dieťa."

/*/*/*/

Castiel si strčil ďalšiu lyžičku ovsených vločiek do úst, pozorujúc Deana a Sama, ktorí sa pokúšali zabaliť nejaké neživé predmety do plienok. Dean používal bábiku, Sam zasa plyšového medveďa, ktoré asi mali znázorňovať malé dieťa. A Bobby stál obďaleč aby ich mohol poúčať, núkajúc im nápomocné rady a tipy ohľadom starostlivosti o deti, hlavne ohľadom detskej hygieny počas prvých začiatočných týždňov.

Castiel a Gabriel sedeli za stolom a pozorovali ich zatiaľ čo jedli hojný obed. Keď Bobby len začal s inštruktážou oboch bratov, Castielovo dieťa opäť vyhladlo, prečo ho začínalo bolieť brucho, až kým to nevzdal a nepožiadal Gabriela, aby mu pripravil nejaké jedlo. A s len jednoduchým lusknutím prsta spravil Gabriel z Bobbyho kuchyne hotový švédsky stôl. Archanjel aj sebe pripravil toast a misku ovsených vločiek pred tým, ako sa pohodlne usadil a sledoval oboch Winchestrovcov. Obaja anjeli pozorovali ich ľudí, tajne nachádzajúc humor v ich očividnej tiesni.

,,Bobby, tá lepkavá časť už akosi lepkavá nie je," sťažoval sa Sam, ukazujúc na oba pásy na plienke, ,,myslím, že potrebujem novú."

,,Ha!" zvolal Dean odrazu a zodvihol bábiku do vzduchu, aby poukázal na svoje dielo, ,,Pozrite na to! Boom! Som _kráľ_ plienok!"

,,Nuž, odpustite mi, Vaše veličenstvo, ale tá plienka je naopak," poukázal Bobby so zdvihnutým obočím.

Dean skontroloval bábiku vo svojich rukách pred tým ako čosi zamumlal a hodil bábiku na stôl. Sam a Gabriel sa potichu zasmiali, prečo sa na Deanovej tvári zjavil rumenec zahanbenia. Očividne sa cítil trápne po svojom oslavnom výstupe.

,,Nelám si pre to hlavu, synak," utešoval ho Bobby potichu, ,,navliecť dieťa do plienky i tak nie je tá najdôležitejšia časť. Najprv musíš dieťa očistiť."

,,Myslí tým hovienko," oznámil Gabriel, uškŕňajúc sa, ,,musíš ho od toho očistiť."

,,Vďaka, Gabe. Myslím, že sme to pochopili," povzdychol si Sam a zagúľal očami.

Bábätko sa v jeho milosti odrazu pohlo, prečo sa Castiel mykol od prekvapenia. Odkedy sa vďaka Deanovi prvýkrát pohlo sa bábätko hýbalo v jednom kuse, naťahujúc svoje maličké telo, aby sa dostalo do pohodlnej pozície. Castiel sa pohladil po brušku, dúfajúc, že jeho dieťa nájde pohodlné miesto vo vnútri jeho schránky. Už tam nebolo veľa miesta pre jeho pohyb, ale bábätko eventuálne našlo vyhovujúce miesto a upokojil sa. Castiel sa usmial na svoje zaoblené brucho a dal z neho ruku preč. Úplný úžas tehotenstva bol nepopierateľne ohromný...

,,Uh, myslím, že táto plienka je vadná," zavrčal Sam, zložil plienku z plyšového medveďa a hodil ho na stôl porazenecky.

,,Ale no tak, Sammy. Nemôžeš sa tak ľahko vzdávať! Nože, daj to sem," povedal Gabriel a všetci sledovali ako archanjel rýchlo vošiel do študovne, z ktorej sa o chvíľu na to vrátil, v jednej ruke zvierajúc plienku a v druhej zasa Dickieho plyšového losa. Samozrejme ho jeho pes okamžite nasledoval do kuchyne, pravdepodobne si lámal hlavu s tým, čo chce jeho majiteľ robiť s jeho milovanou hračkou.

,,Takže, trik je v tom, že to musíš spevniť okolo pásu," informoval ich Gabe, znejúc ako expert.

Archanjel položil plyšového losa na otvorenú plienku a potom vzal obe strany a prilepil ich na seba. Zatiaľ čo to robil, Dickie začal skákať hore-dolu vedľa stola, snažiac sa ako sa len dalo, aby nazrel na to čo sa dialo na stole. Keď už bola plienka zapnutá, Gabriel vzal do rúk plyšového losa a ukázal ho Samovi.

,,Vidíš, Sammy? Chce to len trochu zručností," žmurkol naňho Gabriel.

Sam sa naňho sarkasticky uškrnul, ale Bobby sa za nimi nahlas zachechtal.

,,Zručností?" zopakoval po ňom, ,,len si skús vliecť do plienky čosi, čo sa neprestajne myká a kymáca a potom sa chvastaj zručnosťami, upišťanec."

Akonáhle ho Bobby nechcene vyzval sa na Gabrielovej tvári zračilo odhodlanie. Archanjel odhodil plyšového losa nabok pred tým, ako sa nahol a zdvihol zo zeme menšieho psíka. Gabriel opatrne položil Dickieho na chrbát a vzal do rúk ďalšiu plienku. Dieckie, pravdaže, sa snažil ako len mohol, aby sa dostal preč, kopal nôžkami a choval sa, akoby mu práve šlo o život. Všetci na to pozerali s náznakmi úsmevov popri čom sa Gabriel zubami-nechtami snažil navliecť jeho psa do plienky. Nakoniec však uspel, zabalil spodnú časť plienky medzi psové zadné nohy a obe strany zlepil k sebe.

,,Ta-dá!" zanôtil Gabriel a vyzdvihol zabaleného psa v plienke do vzduchu.

Sam bol na pokraji smiechu, pred ústami si držal ruku a vydal tichý chechot. Dean potriasol hlavou s úsmevom na perách a Bobby jednoducho zagúľal očami. Úbohý psík vyzeral tak zahanbene. Psík zakláňal hlavu a žmurkal na všetkých, čo naňho pozerali.

,,Skvelá práca," zamrmlal Bobby, neznejúc veľmi ohromene, ,,ak ktokoľvek bude potrebovať zabaliť psa do plienky budeš prvý, komu zavolám."

Gabrielov pyšný úškrn trochu povädol keď Dickieho položil na dlážku. Castiel sledoval ako psík podišiel ku svojmu plyšovému losovi a potichu zakňučal. Aj keď Castiel vedel, že v tom ako sa teraz cítil mali veľkú rolu jeho hormóny, nemohol si pomôcť a cítil ľútosť ku psovi. Tá hračka bola pre Dickieho veľmi špeciálna a Dickie nemal rád, keď bola od neho oddelená..

Keď sa všetci pustili do novej konverzácie, Castiel sa opatrne postavil zo stoličky a podišiel ku dverám. Anjel položil ruku na svoje brucho a kľakol si na zem, aby hračku aj psa oslobodil. Odtrhol plienky od nich oboch a potom psa len jemne pohladil. Dickie bol zjavne vďačný za jeho oslobodenie. Oblízal Casovi ruku, ukazujúc svoju náklonnosť.

,,Nemáš za čo," zašepkal Castiel, ,,považuj to ako poďakovanie za včerajšok."

Vedel, že pes nerozumel jedinému slovu, ktoré mu hovoril, no bolo dobré povedať svoje myšlienky nahlas. Dickie proste vzal svojho losa do úst a odcválal preč, pravdepodobne ho vzal kamsi, kde by to jeho majiteľ nenašiel. Castiel sledoval ako odbehol preč a opatrne sa postavil, a poklepal si po ľavom vrecku. Malá plyšová včela tam stále bola, delikátne ukrytá vo vnútri jeho kabáta. Za Casom sa všetci rozprávali o rôznych aspektoch tehotenstva, anjel sa k nim pripojil práve vo chvíli, čo sa Dean spýtal veľmi dôležitú otázku.

,,Navyše, ako vlastne porodí? Teda, dostane sa dieťa samé z jeho maternice? Bude Cas musieť tlačiť, či čo?" rozmýšľal Dean, posielajúc anjelovi ustarostený pohľad.

Castiel taktiež bol zvedavý na odpoveď na tú otázku. Bol tak veľmi zaneprázdnený premýšľaním nad Deanom a samotným tehotenstvom, že mu ani na um nezišlo ako sa jeho dieťa dostane z jeho milosť keď nadíde čas.

,,Uhm, som presvedčený, že tlačiť rozhodne nebude," odriekol Sam, jeho tvár zalial rumenec, ,,bábätko bude musieť byť extrahované Cisárskym rezom, alebo čímsi takým. Však, Gabe?" 

Všetci v miestnosti sa otočili a pozreli na Gabriela, Castiel okamžite zbadal čosi iného na archanjelovom správaní. Gabrielove zlaté oči boli prilepené na Castielovi a každý náznak humor náhle opustil jeho tvár. Už nebol tak darebácky a hravý, ako vždy býval. Gabriel vyzeral tak vážne, ako hádam ešte nikdy. Sam vyzeral akoby taktiež zbadal tú drastickú zmenu. Mladší Winchester sa pohol trocha bližšie ku Gabrielovi a dotkol sa jeho ruky, aby opäť získal jeho pozornosť. Ale Gabriel len ťažko žmurkol smerom ku Castielovi, akoby nejaká paralyzická myšlienka práve vstúpila do jeho mysle.

,,Hej," zamrmlal archanjel, hlas zastretý bez emócii, ,,..extrahované."

Gabrielov bezduchý tón v Castielovi prebudil vlnu obáv. Prečo sa jeho brat správal tak zvláštne? Čo spôsobovalo, že Gabriel odrazu nebol vo svojej koži? Povedal Sam čosi, čo ho vydesilo? Prečo naňho pozeral takým spôsobom? Dean s Bobbym eventuálne prerušili konverzáciu a začali spratávať kuchynský stôl. Gabriel prevzal kontrolu nad svojím temer mechanickým správaním. Odtiahol sa zo Samovho zovretia, pristúpil ku Castielovi a schmatol ho za predlaktie.

,,Musíme sa porozprávať," riekol takmer šeptom.

Skôr, ako sa Castiel stihol opýtať o čom budú musieť diskutovať, ich Gabriel premiestnil do viac súkromnej arény. Obaja sa zjavili na dvore Bobbyho, medzi rozrobenými autami. Zotrvačnosť krátkeho letu v ňom spôsobila vlnu nevoľnosti, ozývajúcej sa naprieč jeho žalúdkom. Bábätko sa náhle pohlo vo vnútri jeho milosti, pripomínajúc mu, že sa mu lietanie nepáči. Castiel ledabolo položil ruku na svoje brucho a zodvihol pohľad, aby pozrel Gabrielovi do očí.

,,Čo sa deje, Gabriel?" podnietil Castiel, chcel vedieť dôvod jeho úzkosti.

,,Ja...pred tým som nad tým neuvažoval, ale Sam má pravdu," Gabriel sa ťažko nadýchol, ,,budeme musieť dieťa z teba vyrezať."

Castiel naňho žmurkol a nadýchol sa, cítiac sa zmätene. Rezanie do maternice, aby sa dieťa mohlo dostať von bez väčších komplikácii, bola u ľudí vlastne celkom normálna taktika. I keď to nebol zvyčajný spôsob rodenia, Castiel si bol istý, že toto bola preňho najľahšia metóda na porodenie jeho dieťaťa, keď zoberieme do úvahy, že nemá potrebnú schránku na to, aby ho porodil prirodzeným spôsobom. A Castiel bol s tým dokonale spokojný.

,,Dobre," prikývol anjel.

,, _Nie_ ," poprel Gabriel, pokrútil hlavou a zovrel jeho ruku, ,,bude musieť byť z teba vyrezaný _anjelskou dýkou_ , Cas...Castiel, ty...možnože to neprežiješ."

V jeho vnútri sa ozval čistý teror, prečo sa všetka farba vytratila z jeho tváre a jeho srdce začalo prudko biť v jeho hrudnom koši. Aj keď to bola veľmi strašná správa, Gabriel mal pravdu. Jeho dieťa bude musieť byť extrahované anjelskou dýkou, pretože to bola jediná vec, čo mala moc dostať sa cez anjelsku milosť. Ale poškodenie jeho milosti by kľudne mohlo zničiť jeho milosť celkovo...čo by aj skončilo jeho život.

Zvláštne však bolo, že prvá vec, na ktorú pomyslel po vypočutí si, že by mohol umrieť, bol Dean. Cas v žiadnom prípade nechcel, aby Dean trpel. Obzvlášť nie teraz, keď sa konečne zmieril s tým, že bude otcom. Ak by Dean zistil, že tehotenstvo vystavuje jeho život nebezpečenstvu, bolo len veľmi ťažké povedať aká by bola jeho reakcia. Čo by bol schopný spraviť, aby dostal Casa zase do bezpečia. Nebolo potrebné, aby Dean nad týmito vecami zatiaľ premýšľal. Potreboval sa zameriavať na vývoj ich vzácneho syna, nie na fakt, že jeho život by mohol byť v nebezpečenstve.

Po tom, čo ťažko prehltol, Castiel opäť zodvihol pohľad a zasa pozrel do zlatých očí jeho brata. Potreboval od neho láskavosť; len malú službu, ktorá by im zaistila pokoj, aspoň dokým sa jeho dieťa nenarodilo..

,,Nepovedz to Deanovi," požiadal ho Castiel potichu.

Hoci bol jeho požiadavkou Gabriel trocha rozrušený, vymenil si s Castielom pohľad pochopenia a len pomaly sa prinútil prikývnuť, potichu súhlasil, že si tú strašnú informáciu nechá pre seba.


End file.
